The Pirate and The Mermaid
by Lilith Moonlight
Summary: The appearance of a mermaid in the life of our dear Captain will lead him to new adventures and to new emotions. ATTENTION: Chapter 25 would be probably rated as M, due to its sexual content, so if you don'l feel like reading it, just skip it!Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Please, don't sue me, I own nothing worthy. Unfortunately, Pirates of the Caribbean and all its characters belong to Disney and not to me. Jack Sparrow also doesn't belong to me, because if he did, I wouldn't have enough spare time to write silly stories…

**The Pirate and The Mermaid**

It happens after Jack has been rescued from the Kraken's stomach and resumed the captainship of the Black Pearl. Davy Jones, his crew, Barbossa and his monkey were … well, swallowed by the Kraken. The appearance of a mermaid in the life of our dear Captain will lead him to new adventures and to new emotions. Right now, the rating is for safety. Reviews will be appreciated!

**Chapter One – Dead Man's Ship**

The gray clouds hung heavily on the sky, darkening the sea below it. In this hostile setting the black ship could barely be spotted. But it was there, its crew too busy with the preparations because of the storm, oblivious to the life undersea. They could hardly imagine what was happening beneath their feet at that right moment…

Sarahswati peered excitedly above the rocks. There it was. The most frightening ship of all times, finally resting at the bottom of the ocean. She had heard the stories about the Flying Dutchmen, and its monstrous Captain, Davy Jones. She had also heard about the men who had finally defeated them: Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew. She swam closer to the ship. It looked so lifeless and serene that she could hardly believe it had caused so much fear and suffering. Sarahswati was the first of her people who had had the courage to investigate the sunken ship. The older ones kept telling merpeople to get away from the ship, warning them about the dangers that could still live there.

However, this particular mermaid was too curious to listen to them… She was not curious about everything, though. There was something about humans that attracted her. Not that she wanted to become one of them, she loved being a mermaid. She loved her people and the way they reunited to tell old stories and sing wonderful melodies, and, above all, she loved the freedom of swimming anywhere. Yet, she remembered when her mom used to tell her stories of how humans dressed and ate and danced, and about pirates. The pirates' stories were her favorite ones.

And there she was, facing the most feared pirate ship of all times. She smiled to herself and her sapphire eyes glittered. She carefully approached the ship and started looking for an entry. A trapdoor on the deck seemed to lead to the insides of the huge boat. As she entered the ship, Sarahswati was swallowed by darkness. Fear crossed her face, but she would not give up. She swam slowly through the remains of the ship: furniture, barrels, weapons and bottles of rum. Everything seemed fascinating to her, even if it was barely visible in the darkness.

Suddenly, a shining spot caught the young mermaid's attention. Although there was little light inside the room where she was, an object gleamed as if it emitted its own light. She approached the object, which proved to be a small, portable mirror. Sarahswati lifted the mirror and gazed at her own image reflected on it. She had never seen something like that before. Mesmerized, she stared deeply at her own sparkling eyes and sighed, murmuring in her language, the one spoken by merpeople:

All these objects are really wonderful. I wish I could know the world from where they came…

What happen next was so quick that Sarahswati did not have time to think. The mirror in her hand started shining much brighter. Temporarily blinded by the intense light, the mermaid dropped the mirror, which landed on the floor of the ship, pouring its light everywhere. Then, she gasped in pain. The whole length of her beautiful fishtail was burning, as if some waterproof fire had been set to it. Terrified, she started swimming as fast as she could towards the trapdoor through which she had entered. It was no easy task, though, due to the horrible sensation on her lower body.

Finally, Sarahswati reached the exit of the ship, but her misery did not stop. Quite the opposite, the pain increased so much that it drove her to unconsciousness. Almost instantly, the storm began. And it was so strong that even at the bottom of the ocean, where it is usually peaceful, the waters started to revolt, carrying the inert body of the young mermaid upwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Blue Hair!

Captain Jack Sparrow flicked his eyes open, a loud thunder had awaken him from his sleep and his dream. Yes, he had been dreaming… he narrowed his eyes, trying to remember it. There was a voice, but what did it say? Oh, yes, it told him not to ignore the signs of the sea…

"Captain, wake up!" The desperate voice of Mr. Gibbs echoed as its owner darted into Jack's cabin.

"What is it, Gibbs, don't cha see I'm trying ter…"

"Sorry, me Captain, but we need yeh. A storm's beginning, sir, and it's quite a big one!"

Feeling the sudden wave of energy that adventure always brought to his body, Jack sat on his bed, put on his boots and jumped to his feet. He stumbled slightly, a result of the excess of rum of the previous night. He straightened his shirt and pompously "paraded" before Mr. Gibbs towards the deck of his beloved ship. Jack observed the thick, rainy clouds and the revolving waters, it would be very unwise to remain in the sea during such a storm. He grabbed the magic compass given to him by Tia Dalma and concentrated.

'I wan' ter find shelter for me ship'. He thought.

The needle of the compass in his hand spun madly before pointing to a fixed direction.

"Everythin' ter the left!" cried the captain exposing his many teeth involved in golden capes.

The crew quickly obeyed its captain's orders, and although the storm was violent, the strong and fast Black Pearl made its way firmly towards a nearby island. Once the ship had reached safety, the people aboard it waited until the storm was over, which took the whole night. When the sun rose, however, the waters were peaceful and the sky clear. The sunlight illuminated the insides of Jack's quarters, making a purely white paper sheet gleam on his table. He approached the table and lifted the paper sheet, reading its lines for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

It was an invitation. To a wedding. Will's and Elizabeth's wedding. It had been delivered to him before he left the couple. After defeating Davy Jones, the Black Pearl and its crew had needed some time in Port Royal to recover… He was making the last preparations to leave when Will came to deliver the invitation. When he read those lines for the first time, he could not stop his heart from sinking. If there was a woman worth marrying, this woman was Elizabeth Swam, he thought. But he could not ignore that the lady's heart belonged to Will, that his "first and only love was the sea", and that the words 'faithful husband' and 'Jack Sparrow' did not seem to match… at all.

Jack would have gladly refused the invitation, but the crew had gotten very excited with the possibility of a wedding. Besides the party, which would have a lot of good wine, the adventures lived by that group had created a strong bond, making them fell almost as a family. He could not just turn to his men and tell them 'We won't be showing up at the wedding, savvy?'

Placing the paper sheet back to its place, Jack left his quarters and walked into the sunshine. It was a lovely morning. He breathed in the cool wind. It was that sensation of freedom that always cheered him up.

"Pintel, Ragetti, prepare the boat!" Jack commanded in his hoarse voice.

Many minutes later, Jack, Mr. Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti were landing on the shore, looking for provisions, such as fruit and drinking water. They were already walking back to the boat, each one, except Jack, of course, carrying a barrel of water and a basket of fruit, when they saw something on the sand, some meters from them. It seemed to be a person.

Felling his natural curiosity provoked, Jack waved his hand to his men, bidding them to follow him. They made their way towards the figure, which happened to be an unconscious woman. However, it was not an ordinary woman. Her wild hair was neither blond nor brown, but turquoise, making her look unlike any other being the buccaneers had ever seen. As if it was not enough, the young woman was… well, completely naked. Her hair was adorned with what seemed to be shells and starfish, and her body covered with drawings that resembled waves and spirals. It was surely a weird vision. But undoubtedly a beautiful one.

'That's interesting.' Jack thought frowning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Are we a takin'-it?**

The crew of the Black Pearl looked at each other in amazement, Ragetti seemed to be facing the devil himself. Jack, on the other hand, stared searchingly at the girl. It was Mr. Gibbs who spoke first.

"Is she dead?" asked he worriedly.

The gaze of the four men was automatically traveled to the young woman's full breasts, which were slightly hidden by her blue hair. They were slowly moving up and down, yes, she was breathing. Jack contorted his face as if he was witnessing something at the same time interesting and disgusting.

"What do we do, me Captain?" asked Mr. Gibbs, he seemed to be the only one able to speak.

"What d'yeh mean!" cried Pintel, horrified. "Yeh're not thinkin' about touchin' it, are yeh?"

"Well, if she's a need-help…"

"We're pirates, man, not the company-of-the-charity-friars!" replied Pintel angrily.

He looked again at the woman.

"I mean, look a' her, it's one of the most weirdest things I ever seen, and I've seen a lot o' weird things!"

Ragatti shivered, holding his barrel as if it was a teddy-bear.

"W- we're not a takin'-it, are we, C- captain?" he stuttered.

Jack did not answer, he kept looking at the girl, considering. Should he help her? It did not feel very pirate-like to help someone. But, then again, they were not conventional pirates, were them? Suddenly, a spark snapped in his brain, his dream!

'Do not ignore the signs of the sea…' said the deep voice.

Well, Jack thought, there he was, facing a woman who seemed to have been spitted out by the ocean… Perhaps it was rubbish, but he would not risk it…

"We're a taking-her!" proclaimed he finally.

Pintel and Ragetti made faces, but they did not dare to disagree with their captain. Jack rose to his full height, his hands on his waist, flamboyantly posing. The others looked at him, their hands busy with their loads.

"What?" Jack asked, puzzled by his crew's stares.

"I'm sorry, me Captain, but yeh're the free one…" said Mr. Gibbs as respectful as he could.

Pintel and Ragetti looked so scared that perhaps they would prefer to hug Davy Jones than to touch the blue haired girl.

"Bloody pirates…" sighed Jack. "Yeh don' have any idea of how to deal with lasses, do yeh? Leave it to professionals, savvy?"

Jack directed his attention to the inert woman, and his face contorted as if he loathed the task he was about to fulfill.

"Take off yer coat!" he told Pintel.

Confused, the old man placed his load on the sand and removed his coat, handing it to the captain. Jack took the ragged and dirty coat looking slightly disgusted. He bent down and started wrapping the girl in it. When it was over, the pirate took the unconscious woman in his arms. He could feel the coolness of her body even through his clothes. Maybe she had spent the whole night floating in the sea. Jack hoped she would not get a cold, the last thing he needed was an ill person in his ship.

As Jack started walking towards the ship, he felt the curvy body of the girl against his own. Sudden ideas of how to warm that body started creeping into his mind, making his lips curl into a malicious smirk. He could not help it, he was Jack Sparrow, wasn't he?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Mermaid!

Sarahswati moaned as warmth involved her body. She could not remember what had happened. Everything she could remember was pain and a cold that she had never felt before. She felt as if she had been all beaten up. Her eyelids were heavy, but she forced them open anyway. What she saw drove her dumbstruck.

She was not lying at the bottom of her oceanic home, as she expected. Quite the opposite, she was inside what looked like one of the sunken ships she had explored. Her terrified eyes traveled along the room, looking for answers. She was lying in something soft, wrapped in something warm. It was a bed, she knew it, she had already seen one, but she had never felt the dry fabric of blankets before. Completely puzzled, Sarahswati sat on the bed. Perhaps she was dreaming…

Nevertheless, what happened after this proved she was wide awake. The door of the room flicked open and through it, a woman entered. She had beautiful brown skin and a straight long hair that Sarahswati would have found quite interesting if she were not in that situation. Scared to death, the young girl started screaming and tried desperately to leave the bed. As she fell on the floor, the blankets that covered her body were unwrapped, revealing something Sarahswati would never expect: a pair of legs.

She ceased to scream, staring speechlessly at her new legs. It was a nightmare, it had to be. Anamaria approached the bed, looking sternly at the girl.

"Is the show over, lass? Are yeh goin' ter behave now?"

And to Sarahswati's great amazement, she could understand what the woman was saying. It was English, the language her mother had taught her ages ago. She used to say it could be useful sometime. Although the girl knew which words to say, in that exact moment they seemed to have gone out of her head for a walk. Was all that real? Was she sitting on the floor of a ship, and had legs instead of her beautiful fishtail? Impatiently, Anamaria bent down and tried to grab one of the girl's arms, in an attempt to raise her to her feet. What she received was an instinctive and sharp slap on her hand, followed by a horrified cry.

"OK, then, sister, I'm no baby sitter!" said Anamaria angrily, leaving the room.

Finding herself alone, Sarahswati tried to move, but she had no idea of how to stand on her legs as humans did. It was then that Jack entered the room, followed by a very angry looking Anamaria. As the former mermaid caught a sight of the man before her, she knew what he was. He was a pirate like the ones her mom had told her about. And what a handsome pirate was he…

"Hello, lass." greeted Jack bowing his head slightly. "Anamaria's told me yeh're not behaving properly. Hard ter believe that such a beautiful little thingie's acting like a savage."

Sarahswati could not speak. She kept looking at the pair before her, her eyes wide with fear.

"OK, then, please allow me ter introduce meself, I'm a man o' wealth an' taste. Yeh can call me _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Said he pompously emphasizing the word 'captain'.

The change in the girl's expression was immediate. She knew that name, he was the man who had defeated Davy Jones, he was a hero. But, yet, what she was doing in his presence was still very puzzling.

"Oh, I see me name rings some bells to yeh, doesn't it? And d'yeh have a name?" asked he smiling proudly, it was always good to check the effect of his name upon people.

The girl nodded, her sapphire eyes still very wide.

"And that would be?..." Jack encouraged her.

"S- Sarahswati Dyktinna" stuttered the girl.

Jack's face contorted in surprise and misunderstanding.

"Right, then, eh… Sarah. It seems we're getting somewhere. Perhaps we could sit down and yeh could tell us what yeh're doin' lyin' naked and asleep in a desert island…"

"And why yer hair's blue!" completed Anamaria.

"Yeah, that as well. Come on, love, on yer feet, I don' have the whole day."

Sarah looked at the floor, calmness had finally reached her.

"I… I can't." said she shyly.

"Why, are yeh hurt?" asked Anamaria, letting some worry affect her voice.

"She looks all right ter me." Said Jack in a way that made him gain an unsympathetic look from Anamaria.

"I not hurt…" said Sarah trying to remember how to speak in English. "I not know…"

"Yeh mean yeh don' know how to walk or how to speak?" asked Anamaria rather impolitely.

"Walk" said the girl simply.

Tired of bending down, Jack took a sit on the floor, next to Sarah. His face was funnily twisted and his narrowed eyes examined the girl.

"How can this be that a grown lass like yeh can't walk?"

"I not human." Said the girl with some difficulty. "I mermaid."

Jack and Anamaria looked at each other in suspicion and disbelief. Of course they had listened to many stories about merpeople. But they had never seen them, merpeople were said to be very reserved concerning the world of humans.

"Wait, wait, wait, girl. Somethin's not right here." Said Jack shaking his head and waving his hands. "Mermaids are supposed to be half woman an' half fish. An' yeh're an entire woman, I could see it on the shore!" he completed, a slightly malicious smile on his lips. This time he gained a poke on the arm from Anamaria.

"Aye, how can it be?" asked Anamaria.

"Not know." Sarah answered. She could feel desperation creep into her heart again. "Yesterday, I mermaid. Today, I human…"

"There's somethin' fishy here, and it's not her tail…" murmured Jack stroking his beard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Old an' Soft.**

"So d'yeh think she's cursed by this Davy Jones' mirror thing?" asked Mr. Gibbs after Jack had told the crew about the story Sarah had told him.

"Maybe…"

"And what do we do with her?" questioned Anamaria. Her mood had seen better days.

Jack leaned on the back of his chair, put his feet on the table and started biting his fingernails.

"Not a clue."

"I think we should get rid o' her. We already have a woman aboard!" cried Pintel, fear and superstition could be heard in his voice. He received an unfriendly look from Anamaria for his comment.

"But she ain't no woman… she's not even human…" said Ragetti shyly.

"Worse! Ten times worse! What if the creatures o' the sea come lookin' fer her?" said Pintel gloomily.

Mr. Gibbs interfered. He might also be scared with the idea of having a mermaid onboard, but his somehow soft heart did not want to abandon her.

"Shut up, Pintel! This is the Captain's decision!"

All the faces turned to Jack and he could feel the weight of his crew's stares. It was his responsibility after all. He wished his compass could help him. Jack smiled uneasily and concentrated on his decision. The girl's bright, pleading eyes kept dancing in his memory. She was lost and needed help.

'Yeh're getting old an' soft, Jack Sparrow…' though Jack before addressing his crew.

"Oh, Pintel, come on. Don't cha tell me yeh're afraid of a girl who's lost her fishy half." Said he with a boyish smile. "We've defeated Davy Jones, did yeh forget that? What harm could she do anyway?"

Saying this, Jack drowsily got to his feet and left the room.

"Yeh're getting' old an' soft, Jack Sparrow…" voiced Anamaria shaking her head slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Tricky Doubts**

Jack walked to the bedroom where his newest and prettiest problem was still sitting in the bed. Sarah had wrapped the blanket around her breasts when she realized that those people did not show their bodies as her people did. As Jack entered the room, she gazed curiously at him.

"Well, lass, I've decided yeh can stay… as long as yeh don't cause problems, savvy?"

The girl nodded. It seemed that she wanted to ask something, but was lacking courage.

"What's it, are yeh hungry?" asked Jack suspiciously.

It was not what Sarah had in mind at the moment, but, as a matter of fact, she was starving. She nodded vigorously.

Jack laughed and got some bread and water which lay on the table. The girl looked suspiciously at the loaf of bread. She had never seen something like that.

"It's good, yeh can eat it." Said Jack, helping himself to a piece. "What d'yeh merpeople eat undersea?"

"Fish" said the girl simply.

"Well, yeah, I suppose…" laughed Jack realizing how stupid his question had been.

Sarah narrowed her eyes, looking attentively at Jack's golden teeth.

"What's it now?"

"Yeh tooth…" said Sarah pointing at his mouth.

"Oh, these…" Jack instinctively licked his teeth. "This is gold, lass, every pirate loves it."

"And you eat it?" asked the girl confusedly.

"Nay, it's too hard and valuable ter be eaten, love. This is only decoration… like the ones yeh have on yer hair an' body."

Sarah smiled in understanding, revealing pearly white teeth. It was a fascinating smile, Jack thought. When she finished eating, Sarah looked at Jack with newly questioning eyes.

"Shoot, love, yeh must have lots o' doubts…"

"I have one thing…" Sarah began.

Jack nodded encouragingly.

"What this?" asked Sarah pointing to the spot of the blankets which covered her new groins.

For the first time in many years, Captain Jack Sparrow was at a loss for words. He blushed furiously and tried to smile, but his uneasiness was flagrant. He held his open hands in front of his chest, as if attempting to prevent Sarah from attacking him.

"Ah… eh… wait a minute, love…" said he while leaving the bed and walking backwards to the door.

"ANAMARIA!" the hoarse voice of the Captain could be heard from nearly all the spots of the ship.

Captain Ella Raven, Le Diable Blanc and fanfictionreviewer15, thank you very much for the reviews, they're really motivating. Captain Ella Raven, I still haven't had time to read your story, but I promise I will.

Lilith Moonlight


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – First Steps**

The next morning, the Black Pearl left the island where Sarah had been found. It had been decided that it would be useless to look for the mirror which had caused the charm, since it was miles undersea and no human being could hold their breath for so long. Jack and the crew had then agreed to ask Tia Dalma for help. The problem was that the Black Pearl had only three weeks to arrive in Port Royal in time for the wedding. The only solution found was to take Sarah with them to the wedding, and only then take her to Tia Dalma.

That morning also brought Sarah's first class of what Jack called 'humanities'. Jack had been commanding the wheel of his adored ship when Mr. Gibbs arrived bringing Sarah in his arms. She wore Ragetti's clothes, which were quite baggy, once Anamaria had solemnly refused to lend her some clothes.

"Mornin', love!" greeted Jack cheerfully. "Are yeh ready to learn how ter walk?"

Sarah nodded excitedly.

"Right then. Pintel! Get the wheel!" Jack shouted.

Jack directed his attentions to the former mermaid. Truth to be said, he was thinking all that was really exciting. And it would be a great acquisition to his already envied curriculum. No other pirate he knew had had a mermaid turned into a human being aboard his ship before. Mr. Gibbs placed Sarah on the floor, helping her to stand. Jack took hold of one of the girl's arms and threw it around his neck. She could not help noticing how strong and warm the manly body felt.

"Attention now, lass, yeh're goin' ter move one foot like this, savvy?"

By noon, Sarah had already learned how to stand supporting herself with a cane someone had arranged. She had fallen down four times, but her legs felt firmer and she could even walk holding someone's arm. She had also developed some of her English. At least she had started to include the verb 'to be' in her sentences.

"Yeh're a great pupil!" said Jack in a praising voice.

Sarah could not quite understand what the word 'pupil' meant, but she could tell by the Captain's tone that it had been a compliment.

"Thank, sir." She replied smiling, her self-confidence starting to show up again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Closer**

As the days passed by, Sarah learned many things about the human world. Everything was so new and mesmerizing that she hardly thought about her home. Her feet stopped hurting and when no one was looking she practiced walking without the cane. It was not easy, though. Eating with cutlery was still more difficult, but as she was in a ship full of pirates, the cutlery was not much used anyway. Ragetti had finally overcome his fear and decided it would be a very virtuous action if he taught the girl to read. So, every night after dinner, he would sit with Sarah and teach her using his bible.

By the end of one week, Sarah felt as if she had found a new family. Anamaria was still severe with her, but she had occasionally extracted smiles from her. She thought the woman looked more beautiful when she smiled. And then, there was Jack. He was so funny that even thinking about him made Sarah giggle. But it was not only this. There was something about Jack… a certain warmth that seemed to involve everyone surrounding him. Near him, the world felt more colorful.

It was a beautiful sunset and Sarah was walking on the Pearl's deck supported by Jack's strong arm.

"I have surprise…" said she smiling softly. "I think yeh like"

"Show me it then."

Sarah turned herself to face Jack, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeh wait here." She commanded.

Slowly, Sarah removed her hands from the Captain's shoulders and turned her back to him. She stumbled a little bit. Jack quickly placed his worried hands on her waist.

"It's OK." Whispered Sarah reassuringly.

He hesitantly let go of her waist and watched in amazement as the girl started to walk alone, without any kind of support. Sarah carefully put one foot after the other and kept her arms slightly open for extra balance. When Sarah reached the 'wall' of the deck, she carefully spun in her heels and looked at Jack. There were proud and gratitude in her face. Jack smiled widely. It always felt good to conquer something, but this felt somehow special. He walked towards her without saying a word, which was very unlikely Jack Sparrow.

"Yeh like it?" she asked, slightly uncomfortable with his lack of reaction.

Suddenly, Jack took the slender body in his arms and started spinning through the deck, making Sarah rather dizzy.

"We got it! I knew we could! Am I not a great teacher!" cried Jack cheerfully.

He put the young woman back to her feet with surprising care.

"Come, let's have some rum!" said he while dragging the stumbling girl to his quarters.

"Rum!" asked Sarah confusedly.

"Aye, yeh're gonna like it!"

When the moon rose that night, it found Jack and Sarah sitting on the deck of the Pearl, sharing their second bottle of rum.

"We're devils and blacksheep, we're really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, Yo Ho!" sang Sarah's sweet, considerably drunk voice.

"Wow! Very good, yeh're a natural!" praised Jack while applauding his partner's performance.

"Thanks" she replied, bowing her dizzy head.

"Come on, let's dance!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and urging Sarah to join him.

However, the rum seemed to have made Jack and Sarah forget that she was no expert walker and that rum itself made that task much more difficult. As soon as Sarah stood up, she tumbled and fell down, carrying Jack, who was trying to help her and who ended up on top of her. Jack and Sarah locked eyes, feeling the contact of each other's body. Jack's eyes traveled from Sarah's eyes to her lips and for a whole tense moment it seemed that he was going to kiss her. And perhaps he would, if the rum and the tension of the moment had not made Sarah start laughing furiously. Not able to restrain himself, Jack joined Sarah's laughing and rolled off her, destroying any possibility of a romantic development.

"Sorry, lass, I forgot yeh can't dance…" said he while helping her to sit up.

Sarah stopped smiling immediately and turned her very serious face to Jack.

"I can dance." Said she firmly.

"Come off it, love, yeh can barely walk!" Jack replied, waving his hand and taking another gulp of rum.

"Me people dance." Said Sarah almost indignantly.

Jack looked at her piercing eyes and considered her for a moment.

"Tell me about yer people."

Sarah's gaze was instinctively attracted by the dark waters of the sea.

"Me people are good" she said after a pause. "They're beautiful. They hunt fish an' they make adorns with pearls an' shells. When moon's like this…" she raised her index finger and drew a circle in the air.

"Full" said Jack.

"When moon's full, me people sing to it and dance."

"What about the drawings yeh have in yer body?" asked Jack, swallowing his rum.

"When children turn adults, they get drawings." Explained Sarah proudly.

"And what d'yeh like the most about being a mermaid?"

Sarah closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She was glad Jack had asked this, because she knew the exact answer. It was a beautiful word her mom had taught her.

"Freedom."

Jack smiled. He surely knew what she was talking about.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – The Mermaid's Song

Sarah's second week aboard the ship was getting to its end. Everyone accepted her as a member of the crew now, and it surely felt very good. Nevertheless, in that particular morning she woke up feeling her heart heavy. As the day crept by, Sarah's attention was continuously caught by the sea. It was as if it was calling her. When night fell, however, Sarah understood why she was feeling like that. It was the full moon.

She knew that at that right moment, her people were reuniting, telling stories, singing and dancing. Too sad to have dinner, Sarah went to bed early, but she could not sleep. It was only when she was sure that everyone else was sleeping that she left her room. And there it was, the full moon, pouring its silvery light on the waters of the sea. It was so beautiful, and so sad…

Sarah closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, perhaps she could listen to her people's voices. But she couldn't. A crystal tear crossed her face as Sarah sat down on the floor and hugged her own knees. She had never felt so lonely. Feeling her chest full of melancholy, Sarah started to sing.

The whole crew of the Black Pearl was woken by Sarah's song. There were no words, though, only a lamentation. Her voice was mesmerizing, but, at the same time, brought an almost unbearable sadness to the hearts of its listeners. In her hammock, Anamaria wiped a tear. Pintel and Ragetti hugged each other, weeping miserably. Mr. Gibb's eyes were lost in midair as images of his lost family crept into his mind.

The bittersweet voice traveled along the ship and reached its Captain's ears, waking him up. As Jack sat in his bed, the saddening charm of the song tried to make its way to his heart. It was so sad… it made him want to cry… But he could not cry, he was Jack Sparrow, and he was always cheerful… But it was so sad… He had to stop it. Refusing to fall into a trance, Jack reunited his strengths and jumped to his feet. When he left the room, the sound became still louder. All he had to do was to follow it and stop it for once, he thought.

When Jack reached the deck, he saw her. Sarah was sitting on her heels, her head inclined backwards, exposing her milky neck. It was as if she was offering the moonlight her entire being. Her bright blue hair sparkled under the moon, as well as the loose white shirt she wore to sleep. Her eyes were shut, reminding Jack of a woman who gives herself completely to her lover's caresses. It was the same Sarah he knew, but she was transfigured. It was not the sweet girl, but the mermaid, the magic creature, the powerful goddess who could enchant a whole crew of sailors with the sound of her voice.

Jack knew it was dangerous. He was feeling so depressed that he suspected that if the song continued, he would soon wish to get a knife and cut his own throat to get rid of the sadness. He walked towards Sarah trying hard not to surrender to the reverie. He felt dizzy and his vision was blurred, but he knew he had to go on. Sarah was completely oblivious to his approach. When he got close enough, Jack kneeled next to Sarah, placing his strong arms around her shoulders and hugging her.

"Sarah…" he whispered. "Please, stop it…"

Immediately, Sarah opened her eyes and ceased her song. The brumes in Jack's mind disappeared, and he could see clearly and feel cheerful again.

"Thanks" he said chuckling softy, not letting go of Sarah's body.

Sarah still felt very sad. But not so alone anymore. She could feel the warmth of Jack's muscular arms and chest. She placed her tired head on the pirate's shoulder and started to weep silently.

"What's up, love?" asked Jack, worriedly stroking her turquoise hair.

"I miss home…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten - Threaten**

The next morning, the whole crew already knew what had happened. As a result, everyone tried to cheer Sarah up. Anamaria tried not to be so harsh with the girl. Mr. Gibbs, supposing the former mermaid's favorite dish would be fish, baked a large fish and potatoes for her lunch. Pintel and Ragetti kept reciting her psalms about how the Lord would comfort the miserable hearts.

As for Jack, his change was much more intern than extern. When he held Sarah in his arms, Jack felt something he had not felt for quite some time. He sensed that he was needed by someone. Not the hero, the bold, spirituous Captain, but the man. Spending so much time by himself had made Jack forget how good it was to have someone to look after, to take care. And now the ocean had spitted this girl out right on his lap. He did not want to admit, but he was getting scared.

Every good pirate knew that it was good to relate with women, but as long as the relationship only reached the skin. The heart must remain untouched. Davy Jones was an example of the truth of this statement. He had had all the power a pirate could want and then, he lost everything because he could not keep his heart in his chest... literally.

"Captain?" Sarah's voice rescued Jack from his reverie.

He had been staring at nowhere for quite some time now, his eyes wide.

"Aye! I hadn't seen yeh there, lass, where did yeh come from? Oh, of course, from the ocean, stupid question… Shoot."

"I want ter say 'thanks'".

"Thanks fer what?" asked Jack, eyeing her as if she was talking about something completely unknown to him.

"Fer yesterday…"

"Oh, that?" Jack pretended to laugh and waved his hand. "I'm always disposed to hold young ladies tight anyway…"

"It's important fer me…" said Sarah looking deeply into his eyes.

Jack searched into his mind for a spirituous reply, something that would make clear that he did not really care, but everything he could say was…

"Yeh're welcome…"

As Sarah walked away, Jack went back to his thoughts. That was not right. He was Captain Jack Sparrow, known everywhere for his sweet talk. How could he be at a loss for words? This girl was starting to occupy a position to him that only Elizabeth had occupied until now. And he could not allow it. He could not permit one woman to be superior to all the others in his views. Perhaps… perhaps it was because they were sort of prohibited… Yes, he had always had the women he wanted, and then, after some time, they would lose their charm before his eyes.

Therefore, all he had to do to have a completely normal relationship with Sarah was to seduce her, as he had done to all the other women! Then, later, if she really stayed with the crew, she would be like Anamaria, a partner. Jack smiled wickedly. It would be a fairly pleasurable mission.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – Natural**

Despite Anamaria's efforts to explain Sarah the function of some organs of her body, there were things Sarah still did not understand. When she approached Captain Jack Sparrow, for instance, her body reacted in a very particular way. She had paid attention, but it did not happen when she got near anyone else. Her heart started bumping stronger, the palms of her hands got sweaty, and there was a weird warmth that spread all over her body.

Maybe there was something different about the Captain, and so she thought it was better if she asked him. That afternoon, Jack was sunbathing on the deck when Sarah drew near him. He was sitting relaxingly in a char, his open shirt showing more of his chest than it would be considered decent.

"Captain?" Sarah whispered, sitting on the floor next to his chair.

"Oh, it's yeh, love? Why d'yeh keep up with this formality? Call me Jack…" said he silkily.

"Right, Jack. I want ter ask something."

"Anything, darling." He whispered while reaching her face and caressing it with his fingers.

"It's me body…"

"Yer body?" asked Jack with sudden interest, straightening in his chair.

"Aye. I don't understand one thing. I get close you, an' me body gets weird."

"Weird? What d'yeh mean by… weird?" the pirate asked rather encouragingly.

"Me heart… it beats strong, me hands are wet, me body's hot... and I want ter be more close…" explained the girl, her description almost scientific.

Jack smirked, things would be much easier than he had imagined.

"Well…" Jack got to his feet, making Sarah stand as well. They were very close. "Yeh don't have ter be afraid, love, this is very natural…"

"Is it?" Sarah sounded relieved.

"Aye. It's yer nature… asking fer mine." Jack murmured, his lips very close to Sarah's.

"JACK SPARROW!" a very angry female voice echoed, spoiling the couple's moment.

Anamaria was standing some meters from them, her eyes looked like they could kill someone.

"What the hell d'yeh think yeh're doing, yer dirty rat!" she shouted furiously.

Jack rolled his eyes. He was so close…

"I _was _going to get more intimate with me new friend, but yer rude interruption's prevented me…" Anamaria did not lose the cynical tone in his voice.

The woman looked still more furious, if that was possible. Walking towards the couple, she grabbed Sarah's wrist.

"I won' let yeh do it again, Jack. Not with her!" she snapped at the pirate before dragging the girl inwards.

As the two women left, Jack smiled to himself. It was only a delay. There were few things which could be between Captain Jack Sparrow and what he wanted.

Ella, thanks again for your support, it's really important for me. Please, forgive me for not having read your fic yet, I've been quite busy.

Is there anyone else following the fic? If yes, please let me know, you don't have to comment on it if you don't want to. It's just that it's always motivating to know that someone's reading it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve - Protector**

When they got to Sarah's room, Anamaria shut the door behind them. The girl finally freed her wrist, it was hurting. Sarah turned her serious face to the woman before her.

"Explain this." The girl demanded. She could be sweet and innocent, but she surely was not used to be bossed around.

Anamaria sighed, her rage giving place to pity.

"I don't want him to make with yeh what he's done with me…"

Sarah's puzzled look told Anamaria that she would have to give further explanations.

"Look, girl, I don't know how things work in yer home, but here, when a man an' a woman like each other, they, well… get together."

"Get together?"

"Yeah, well, they kiss and hug and say nice words to each other, an' do other things that I can explain later. The thing is…men like Jack lie ter women. They tell women they're special an' that they really like them so they can 'get together'. But it's not true. When these men get what they want, they disappear, or just tell women they don't like them anymore, an' them they're always 'getting together' with different women."

Sarah's face twisted in horror. Among her people, when two people united like mates, it was forever. Loyalty was something very serious to them.

"Are yeh sure Jack…"

"He's done it to me, I told yeh." Anamaria interrupted, unable to contain it. "I've always been me own boss, had me boat and crew." She sighed, as if it was painful to remember. "An' then he came, with his sweet tongue, tellin' me the nice words an' made me fell wanted, special… and then he was gone… with me boat!"

"Oh, Anamaria, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, lass. I'm a pirate after all, I'm strong an' I'm used to this. But _yeh're_ not. Yeh could get hurt. An' I like yeh too much to allow it."

It hurt Sarah to acknowledge such things about Jack. Yet, she was glad she had a friend who cared so much about her.

"Thanks." Replied Sarah, trying to smile. She observed Anamaria's face, there was something she wanted to know. "D'yeh still like him?" she asked.

Anamaria shook her head.

"I wouldn't go back ter Jack even if he pleaded with me on his knees."

"An' why are yeh here?"

Anamaria smirked.

"Girl, there's something about Jack Sparrow that yeh ought ter know. If it's bad with him, be sure it's much worse without him…"

Sarah decided not to ask what that really meant. Probably because she already knew the answer. She decided to drop the subject.

"Can yeh tell me that other things man an' woman do?" asked Sarah interestedly.

Anamaria chuckled.

"Aye. We'd have to come across it sometime, wouldn't we?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen – Not the Rum!**

When Anamaria's 'lecture' was over, it was already dinnertime. Anamaria left Sarah's head full of thoughts. She could finally understand why her body behaved in that strange way every time she got close to Jack. And was also aware that, once Jack got what he wanted, he would probable start despising her. That made her very sad and mad at him. And thinking of the devil… Jack entered her bedroom carrying a tray loaded with bread and a bottle of rum.

"Hello, love, I thought yeh might be hungry an' then I brought yeh some…"

"Leave." Sarah snapped, her fierce stare at Jack's eyes.

Pretending not to hear it, Jack flamboyantly competed his way to the table, placing the tray on it.

"I say 'leave'!" cried Sarah firmly.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Look, darlin', I don' know what Anamaria's told yeh, but it ain't true. Now, be a good girl an' sit here with me…"

"Yeh lie! I know! An' yeh just wan' me body… leave…" said the girl weakly, a single tear crossing her cheek.

Jack looked deeply at those glittering eyes, so lovely and so hurt. He knew he could use his talent to dissuade the girl of Anamaria's talk, he knew he could simply take Sarah in his arms and make her forget everything and anything… but something restrained him.

"Right then." He murmured before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"An' take yer bloody rum!" Sarah shouted, anger overwhelming her once more.

She grabbed the bottle and smashed it on the door. From outside the room, Jack stopped rooted to the spot and turned his horrified face to the door.

"Not the rum…" he whispered weakly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen – Port Royal**

The rest of the week passed weirdly to the Black Pearl's crew, who watched the unfriendliness grow between their Captain and the two female members, to whom he had once been so close. When any of the women were nearby, the Captain would start behaving as if they did not exist. However, Mr. Gibbs, who was the most attentive of all the men, had several times noticed that his Captain's eyes used to linger in a certain blue-haired girl's direction…

The end of the third week finally arrived, and the Black Pearl landed in Port Royal. The crew was warmly welcomed by Will and Elizabeth, who were running with the last preparations to the wedding. The couple would rather have gotten married as soon as they arrived in Port Royal after Jones' defeat. However, Weatherby Swan had decided that, after so many adventures, his daughter deserved a real wedding party, and planned a great ball, inviting many of his relatives from England.

"Jack!" Will cried running to welcome his best friend. "I missed you, man, Port Royal's quite boring without you!"

"Don't say rubbish, boy, yeh're very well accompanied…" the pirate replied eyeing Elizabeth, who looked stunning inside one of her Elizabethan dresses.

"And may I ask who's the lovely lady?" asked Elizabeth, taking notice of Sarah's exotic beauty.

Jack sighed.

"Oh, this is…."

"Sarahswati Diktynna" Sarah interrupted, bowing gracefully. "Call me Sarah."

"Well, be welcome, Sarah. I'm Elizabeth Swan, and this is my fiancé, Will Turner."

"I hear about yeh." Sarah smiled one of her enchanting smiles.

"Really? Why don't you come and have some tea with me, Sarah, I'd love to hear about you."

"Aye! I'm starvin'!" Sarah answered rather spontaneously, extracting laughs from everyone, except Jack.

As Elizabeth and Sarah left, Will felt free enough to voice his thoughts.

"Nice girl this Sarah…"

Not receiving an answer from Jack, Will was assured that something was wrong.

"Hey, man, what's up with you?" Will asked, placing one hand in Jack's shoulder. "I've never seen you so quiet and serious."

Jack sighed and looked at Will. That boy really knew him.

"Come on, lad, I need some rum." He waved his hand, gesturing Will to enter the Pearl.

When Jack finished telling Will about who or what Sarah really was and how she had ended up in his ship, Will nodded in understanding.

"And why does she annoy you?" he shot.

Jack finished swallowing his rum.

"She doesn't, it's yer impression." Jack replied, trying an uneasy grin.

"Come off it, Jack, I saw it in the pier, and I'm seeing it right now."

Jack shifted in his chair.

"Oh, don't tell me she's resisted Captain Jack Juan de Marco Sparrow…" the young man chuckled.

"Indeed, she has…" said Jack bitterly.

"Yo Ho, what do we have here? I've never seen you upset about a woman before! Not even about Elizabeth, who's pushed you to the Kraken's mouth. Could this be old Cupid?"

"What, love! Nay, have yeh beaten yer head, boy? Yeh know me first an' only love's the sea. I'm neither honest nor stupid enough to fall in love! Gimme three days in this city full o' ladies, an' Missy Sarah Fishface'll be outta me head!"

"I'm not worried about your head, my friend. I'm worried about your heart." Will patted Jack on the back before leaving.

Thanks again, Ella, you're my most dedicated reviewer!

O.V, well… let's see. She has a very pale skin, slightly bluish, due to the lack of sunlight. Her hair is wild, long, wavy, turquoise blue. When she swims, it flows around her and is usually decorated with seashells and starfish. Her eyes are sapphire blue, and have the shape of almonds. They glitter a lot. Her fishtail is long and navy blue. She has black patterns covering her upper body (specially the arms), shaped as waves, spirals and dots. Her body is slender and athletic, her full breasts are always bare, partly covered by her hair. Is it better? If there is anything else you want to know, please ask me.

Eleka, the plot's original, as far as it can be. It all left my head, but, of course, there is the influence of many things I've already read and watched. I'm glad you're liking it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen – Plotting**

When Will arrived at Elizabeth's house, he was surprised to acknowledge that the girls were not in the tearoom, but actually in Elizabeth's bedroom. Some time later, Elizabeth left her room followed by a much cleaner and tidier Sarah. The girl wore a bright blue dress that matched her eyes, her hair was beautifully made in a plait and she smelled of lavender.

"Wow!" exclaimed Will. "Good job."

"Thank you, dear." Elizabeth replied. "I've decided that Sarah will stay with me until our wedding and that I'll help her to be more like a lady than like a pirate."

"Jack would surely like to see you now, Sarah." Will murmured, making the girl blush slightly.

"Oh, yes, Jack! This is another problem. If we really want him and the crew to be present at the wedding, we'll have to make sure they dress and behave properly. The last thing dad needs is a band of ragged baboons drinking all his wine before his guests."

"Agreed, Captain." Will joked. "We'll have to run, then, we've got only one week."

Sarah had already gone to bed. Will and Elizabeth were enjoying the end of the evening, sitting on her living room's couch.

"Have you also noticed?" asked Will, stroking his fiancé's hair.

"Yes" Elizabeth whispered. "Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"Well, he won't admit it of course, but it's quite evident. It seems old Jack's been finally caught."

"You should see the way she talks about him. She's all admiration and sparkling eyes."

Will held Elizabeth's chin in his hand and gently made her look into his eyes.

"And how do you feel about it?"

"Will! Honestly, I…" Elizabeth looked almost offended.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie, but we've agreed that we'd always be true to each other. I had to ask you this."

"Listen to me, William Turner. I've already told you. I did feel something for Jack, but it was completely physical. All I want right now is to be your wife. And I also want Jack to find someone and be happy. As happy as we are…"

"So I suppose you can help me unite these two hardheaded lovers…"

"Take it easy, Will… I'm not sure Jack could handle a serious relationship."

"Yeah, you're right. And we're not sure Sarah's as lovely as she seems to be. I mean, we've just met her."

"That's it, Will, no one can be sure of anything yet." Elizabeth went mute. Her rosy lips curled into a smart smile, and Will knew she was having an idea. "Hey, I've got a proposal. Why don't we test them? Let's create some… situations, and observe their reactions."

"It sounds funny." Will replied amusedly. "Why's it you that always comes up with the good ideas?"

Elizabeth smirked.

"Well, you and Jack are the strength, aren't you? Someone had to be the brains…"

Will pretended to be very offended before start poking Elizabeth on the ribs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen – A Pair?**

The next morning, Elizabeth, Will and Sarah went to the Pearl. Sarah wore the dress Elizabeth had given her, which caused a big fuss among the crew. Everyone wanted to see how Ms Sarah had gotten beautiful dressed like a woman. Jack had been taking a walk around the docks when the trio arrived in his ship.

When Jack came back, he found them in his quarters, waiting for him. His eyes immediately traveled along the whole length of Sarah's figure in a quite indiscrete manner and then went to meet his friends.

"Hi." Said he pretending to smile.

Will and Elizabeth exchanged suspicious looks.

"Morning, Jack. We've come to talk to you about the wedding." Elizabeth began.

"Oh, yeah, the wedding!" Jack's uneasiness melted into excitement. "I love such parties. Is it goin' ter have wine? I mean, I prefer the ol' rum, but I can drink it everyday, so I'd appreciate some good wine fer a change…"

"Well, there's exactly why we're here, Jack." Elizabeth declared.

"Why, is it somethin' wrong with the drinks!" asked Jack rather worriedly.

"No, there'll be plenty of drinks. But if you and your men want to be in the wedding, you'll have to behave, Jack. Dad's receiving very important people, and it would be terrible for his image if you all behaved like… well, pirates."

"Oh, I see. Don't yeh worry, love, deep inside each of us there's a gentleman. Even if sometimes yeh've got to look fer him very hard."

"We trust you, Jack." Said Will. "We know you're not going to disappoint us."

Jack's grin faded a little. The lad was performing the emotional blackmail… He surely had learnt more with himself than Jack had supposed.

"Well, take a look, Jack, I brought some nice clothes to the crew." Said Elizabeth, pointing at a wooden chest on the floor. "They're quite simple, but at least they're clean. Could you hand them over to your men?"

"Sure. I'll ask Gibbs to do it later. Is there anything else I can do fer the noble couple?" Jack asked, pretending a servile pose.

"Actually, yes." Answered Will.

Jack rolled his eyes, they were starting to abuse his good will.

"An' that woul' be…?"

"Well, as the noble representative of all the good pirates, the excellent commander of the universally known Black Pearl, and, of course, our dear friend, Lizzie and I wanted you to be one of our witnesses." Declared Will in a quite flattering manner.

"A witness? Are yeh, kidding, boy, no one with some sense would believe my testimony…"

Elizabeth laughed.

"You don't have to give a testimony, Jack. You just have to sign the document of our wedding."

"Oh!" Jack seemed to consider the hypothesis. "Can I sign as 'Captain Jack Sparrow'?" he asked finally.

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other.

"Sure." They replied together.

"Then I accept."

"Great!" cried Elizabeth. "And, of course, as a witness, you'll need a pair…"

"A pair of what, darling? Of course, trousers, isn't it? I'm not supposed to enter the ceremony without a pair of trousers, am I? Although I believe it would make a real success…"

"No, Jack! I mean, yes, of course you'll need a pair of trousers! But you'll also need a lady to be your pair."

"A lady! Oh, don' worry, honey, I can find it easier than I could find a pair o' trousers."

"Actually, Jack, you're not supposed to choose your pair." Will interfered.

"What!"

"_We_'re supposed to choose the couples."

"Really? Oh, yeh're gonna pick a cute one fer me, won't yeh, friend?"

"Of course we will." Said Elizabeth, amusement dancing in her face. "Not only a cute one, but a gorgeous one."

"Yo Ho, I like it" Jack replied smirking maliciously.

"Believe me, Jack, you'll go to our wedding accompanied by the loveliest, most charming blue-haired girl you've ever met!"

Jack's smile faded away.

"What!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen – Monsieur Pierre**

After a long argument full of 'Yeh can't do this with me!' and 'Why her?', Will and Elizabeth finally convinced Jack to leave the ship in order to buy some new clothes. The two men occupied the front seats of the carriage, while the girls sat behind.

"Why are yeh doin' this, Miss Elizabeth?" asked Sarah in a low voice, so that only Elizabeth could hear her. "Yeh don' even know me!"

"But I already like you, dear." Replied Elizabeth charmingly. "And stop calling me 'Miss'. You'll be my witness!"

Out of the women's earshot, the two men also talked.

"Why on hell are yeh two doin' this? She's not even human!"

"I hope it doesn't make her signature worthless." Said Will amusedly.

"I think she doesn't even know how ter write her name! And no one can spell it, either!"

"Oh, come on, Jack, stop being so bitter. You'll have one of the most attractive ladies of the party all to yourself."

"Attractive fer sure! I'll have the only blue-haired lady of the party by me side! I wonder if yeh an' Elizabeth'll be able to catch the guests' attention."

"You don't need any one by your side to catch people's attention, Jack, I assure you."

When the two couples entered Monsieur Pierre's atelier, they were greeted by the stylist himself.

"Ah, mademoiselle Swam! I'm glad to see you and your lovely fiancé!" cried the short man winking at Will, who coughed uncomfortably.

"Pierre! So, how's it going?" asked Elizabeth excitedly.

"Quite wonderrrfully, darrrrling. I believe it's my masterrrpiece!"

"Pierre is making my wedding dress" Elizabeth explained to Jack and Sarah.

"And may I ask who are these exotic crreaturrres?"

"Sure. This is my friend Sarah." Said Elizabeth pointing at the girl.

Sarah bent her head slightly.

"And this is Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Captain! How exciting! Arrre you frrrom the navy, monsieur?"

"Almost." Jack answered amusedly. "I'm a pirate." Said he, proudly inflating his chest.

"A pirrrate! You mean, a trrrue pirrrate?"

"Of course I'm a trrrue pirrrate!" Jack mocked.

"Mon Dieu, mademoiselle Elizabeth, you'rrre always surrrrounded by the most interrresting men!"

Elizabeth laughed.

"I surely am. Well, Pierre, I know you're busy with my dress, but I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Anything forrr my favorrrrite brrride."

"Sarah and Jack have just arrived and they are going to be witnesses in my wedding, so I though…"

"Oh, I see! You want me to make some costumes to yourrr lovely frrriends!"

"Indeed, I do."

"Well, I'm quite busy, that's trrrue, and we have verrry little time… but I love a challenge!"

"Perfect!" cried Elizabeth.

"Please, my Captain, take off yourrr coat, I need to see yourrr body…"

"Listen, fellow, if we were in the middle of the ocean with no woman an' a lot of rum, I could even consider it, savvy? But as this is not the case I…"

"I mean I need to take yourrr measurrres, monsieur Sparrrow."

"Oh…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen – Waltz!**

"I believe I can go back to me ship now, can't I?" asked Jack as they left the atelier.

"Not yet, Jack. There's one more thing I want you to do today." Elizabeth answered.

"And that woul' be…?"

"Wait and you'll see."

Jack did not know what it was, but he surely did not like Elizabeth's tone. When the four of them entered Elizabeth's living room, she sent a word to one Mr. O'Brian. Some minutes later, an old, bald, wise-looking man appeared carrying a funnily shaped valise.

"Hello, Mr. O'Brian. Thank you for coming." Greeted Elizabeth.

"It's an honor to serve you, madam." Replied the men, bowing respectfully. "How can this old man be useful?"

"Can you see this lovely couple, Mr. O'Brian?" asked Elizabeth pointing at Jack and Sarah.

"Yes, madam." Replied Mr. O'Brian, trying his best to be discrete in spite of the 'lovely couple's' appearance.

"They're going to be witnesses in my wedding, Mr. O'Brian. But we've got a problem. They don't know how to waltz."

Jack coughed loudly. Will started laughing. Sarah looked puzzled. 'What on hell is 'waltz'?', she thought.

"What! Waltz! Yeh haven't said anything about…. waltz!" cried Jack almost hysterically.

"Why, Jack, I thought you knew it. Every wedding has a waltz. First, the bride and the bridegroom dance. Then, come the parents and witnesses, which means… you."

"Yeh, William Turner! Yeh knew it, didn't yeh?"

"Oh, come on, Jack, it's only a dance." Said Will waving his hand.

"Only a dance? I bet _yeh_ don't know how ter waltz!"

"Actually, I've been taking classes for some time now…" Will admitted.

"Tut, tut, there's no reason for such a fuss!" cried Elizabeth. "Take a look, Jack, we're going to show you. Please, Mr. O'Brian."

Mr. O'Brian opened his valise and extracted a beautiful violin from inside it. He then started playing a wedding waltz.

"First of all, you bow." Said she while walking towards Will and bowing gracefully. "Then, the gentleman's right hand circles the lady's waist, like this… and the lady's left hand holds the gentleman's shoulder, like this. And the other hands are joined, like this. See, quite simple."

"An' then…?" asked Jack impatiently.

"Then, you start moving, like this. One, two, three, one, two, three. See, you don't actually raise your feet from the ground."

Sarah took a glimpse of Jack's face. It was weirdly twisted. She herself did not feel very comfortable with the idea. When the expositive part was over, the practical part began. Elizabeth urged Jack to be her partner, and Will led a rather scared Sarah to the centre of the room. A single word would be enough to summarize Jack's and Sarah's first performances: disastrous. Jack kept tripping on his own feet and Sarah resembled a wooden dummy.

After a quite wearing afternoon of practicing, Elizabeth decided it was enough for the day. At least, Jack and Sarah had being convinced to look at their partner's faces rather than to their shoes.

"Be prepared for tomorrow." Elizabeth warned, sitting on the couch and taking off her shoes. "Will and I won't be able to stay with you all the time, you'll have to practice by yourselves."

Jack and Sarah took quick glances at each other's faces. The next day would be a long one, they thought.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen - Practicing**

The next morning, Jack met Elizabeth at the gate of her house, preparing to leave.

"I've got too many things to do, Jack. Sarah's waiting for you in the living room." She said.

Indeed, Sarah was in the living room, but she did not seem to be waiting for Jack. She was sitting at the table, wearing a light rosy summer dress. Elizabeth had realized that it would be quite cruel to confine a mermaid's free body to one of the heavy dresses she herself wore.

As Jack entered the room, he noticed that Sarah appeared to be very busy. She held a pen on her hand, and was precariously scribbling something on a paper sheet. Her lack of familiarity with the object was evident. She did not notice as Jack approached the table, peering over her shoulder to see what she was writing. He saw that she had been covering the paper sheet with her own name, which she had written several times in a very childish calligraphy. It was only then that Sarah realized she was not alone. She jumped and squeaked in her chair, causing Jack to leap backwards as well.

It would be impossible to carry on with the dialogue strike, Jack thought. He then tried to start a friendly conversation.

"Hello, lass. Why's it that yeh're writing down yer name? I thought yeh knew it by heart."

"I'm practicing." Answered Sarah seriously. She had come to the same conclusion as Jack about the dialogue strike. "I want ter make it right."

It was only then that Jack understood. Of course, Sarah did not know how to write. At least, not as humans did. She was probably having to learnt it so she could sign the wedding document. Jack's heart went strangely warm as he remembered the things he himself had taught Sarah. If she had not been so stubborn, he could also have helped her with this. His daydream was interrupted by Sarah, who dropped her pen and got to her feet.

"Come practice the dance." She said.

Jack also took notice of how Sarah's speaking had improved.

"What about the music fellow?" he asked.

"He can't come." Replied the girl while standing in the middle of the room.

"So, it's only yeh an' me." Jack observed, trying to break the ice. Of course, his comment was not able to do it. Quite the opposite.

Sarah eyed him with a facial expression that said: 'Don't yeh dare to try anything, yeh bloody pirate.'

"Relax, babe, I don' usually bite." He said, as if reading her mind. "Unless I'm asked to."

Jack positioned himself in front of Sarah, and she raised her hand to place it on the pirate's shoulder while he encircled her tiny waist with his own hand. It was weird for them to touch each other again after so long. Jack's hand on Sarah's waist sent shivers all over her body, which caused Jack to feel them as well. As the pirate held the mermaid's other hand, the sensations were intensified. They were so close…

"Wait." Sarah cried, as if waking up from a reverie. "We forget ter bow."

"Oh, that's true." Jack suspected Sarah was trying to postpone the beginning of the dance. But he did not mind, as his wish was very similar.

They bowed in a much less graceful manner than Will and Elizabeth had done the previous day, and resumed their positions, causing fresh shivers to erupt.

"Now, we move." Said Sarah, trying to sound confident, but quite unsuccessful.

"Aye…"

And so they did start moving… in opposite directions, which caused them to stumble and to step in each other's feet. Sarah chuckled, attracting Jack's eyes to her lips. Oh, boy, how he missed her sweet smile.

"To the other side, Jack." Said Sarah, slightly blushing at the pirate's piercing stare.

Jack shuddered. It was good to listen to her voice saying his name. He missed that as well. Jack smiled and straightened himself. This time they started to move correctly. They were very stiff and tense at the beginning, but after some time it got easier. It was difficult to choose where to look at, since none of them wanted to stare at each other's eyes.

The silence was so thick that one could almost touch it. Sarah tried to break it.

"It's not so difficult…"

"Well, when one stop staggerin'…"

"That's because yeh're always drunk."

Jack smirked. When had the girl become so bold?

"I'm not always drunk."

"Yeh seem ter."

"Well, I'm not. No one could fight with a sword, shoot a pistol or pilot a ship as I do if he were always drunk, don't yeh think?"

Sarah chuckled.

"Yeh smell o' rum. All time."

"Do I!"

"Aye. Yer mouth…"

Both Jack and Sarah drove their eyes to each other's lips.

"It smell o' rum."

"Is it bad?" Jack murmured, his lips getting closer to Sarah's.

Sarah's cheeks flushed. She did not know what to say or do. Of course it was not bad. It was strong and a bit dizzying, but surely not bad. The simple fact of his closeness made her inexperienced knees go weak, causing her to step painfully on Jack's toe.

"Ouch!" Jack cried, sitting heavily on the couch.

"Oh, sorry!" Sarah kneeled on the floor next to him. She looked sincerely worried. "Are yeh fine?"

Jack raised his head, a malicious smirk forming in his lips.

"I didn't think yeh cared."

Sarah rolled her eyes and sighed. He was impossible. And yet it was difficult to be mad at him.

"Come, let's go on."

And then they resumed their practice, silently enjoying each other's warmth.

Ella and crazy-obsessed-jacksparrow-fan, I'm happy you're liking it! Keep reviewing, please, that's crucial for me. Ella, I've made myself a promise to read our fic, please be patient with me…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty – Failure**

The rest of the week passed busily. Everyday, Sarah had classes of how to walk with shoes, how to sit, how to read, how to write, how to speak and how to eat using cutlery. And everyday Jack went to Elizabeth's house in order to practice the waltz. The relationship between Jack and Sarah had not gone back to normal, but it was gradually improving. Although Sarah had not forgiven Jack or forgotten what Anamaria had told her, it was very hard to fight the tenderness she felt for him.

As for Jack, he was starting to worry again. He could not ignore the symptoms anymore. What he felt for Sarah was unlike anything he had ever felt in his life, even for Elizabeth. And so he decided he needed some time with the lovely ladies from the local tavern.

When Jack got back to his cabin, some hours later, completely drunk, he found Will (he actually saw two Wills) sitting in his bed, waiting for him.

"Get off me bed, lads, I need ter sleep!" he cried in a very hoarse voice.

"Stop shouting, man. You're gonna wake the whole crew. God, Jack, you look terrible." Said Will worriedly. "What's happened?"

Jack chuckled bitterly.

"Nothin', boy, that's the problem, nothin's happened…"

"What? Where have you been, Jack?" Will asked while helping Jack to get to his bed.

"In a tavern… surrounded by two of the hottest women I've ever seen. Twins!"

Will suspected that the 'twins' were, in fact, only one woman, doubled by the excess of rum. But he did not say anything.

"And then…" Jack went on, his face contorting in disgust. "Nothin' happened!"

Will's mouth opened in understanding and amazement. So Captain Jack Sparrow's 'sword' had failed for, perhaps, the first time. Will knew he would laugh at it later, but at the moment he did not even think of it. Jack evidently needed help.

"Oh, man, don't worry, it happens with everyone once or twice…"

Jack appeared to consider the information for a while.

"Nay, it doesn't feel better…" he said at last.

"Well, Jack, there must be a reason for… it. Were you… worried about something?"

"Worried? Nay…" all the rum in Jack's head did not leave much room for him to measure his words. "There was only that bloody blue-haired girl on me head all the time." He murmured before falling into a "log-like" sleep.

Will beamed silently. It was exactly the kind of confirmation he needed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One – Just a little piece of advice.**

When Jack woke up the next morning, his head tingled slightly. An ordinary man in Jack's place would have his head exploding, but an ordinary man was certainly not as used to rum as Jack was. The pirate got a little surprised to realize that the asleep Will Turner in his armchair was not an illusion caused by the hangover.

"Hey, kiddo!" cried Jack.

Will opened his eyes and stretched his back.

"I'll tell you, man… you need a more comfortable chair." He said sleepily.

"An' yeh need ter start sleeping in beds. Chairs are no good fer the spine. What are yeh doin' in mine, anyway?"

"Gee, Jack! Don't you remember last night?"

Jack concentrated for an instant.

"Oh, yeah… unfortunately, I do… shameful." He shook his head slowly. "The experience got me in … well, very _low_ spirits, if yeh see what I mean."

"Come off it, Jack. _Lift your head_. Well, forget it…" he completed after receiving a dangerous stare from Jack. "It's not about it I wanted to talk, anyway. It was about one thing you said before sleeping."

"What?" Jack yawned lazily.

"Well, you told me that the reason why you didn't… couldn't…. you know… was that Sarah wouldn't leave your mind."

Jack's eyed widened. Bloody rum…

"Did I?" he asked, pretending to be amused. "It's incredible how a little bit of rum can affect one's mind, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. But I don't think it was the rum that made you think about Sarah all the time."

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Will did not allow it.

"Listen, man, I just wanted you to think about it. You don't need to tell me, but if you really feel something about this girl, why don't you open your heart? I know you like being a ladies man, but a serious relationship also has its rewards. Perhaps, you could try it. Don't let the fear of loosing your freedom trap you." Will turned his back to leave.

"Will, wait." Jack had a serious expression in his face, which was of course, very unusual. "Why were yeh here, anyway?"

Will chuckled.

"I just wanted to talk. You know, I'll get married today, and it's a really big step… but it seems I'm not the one who needs advice…"

Will stopped on the threshold.

"Oh, and, Jack, Elizabeth wanted me to tell you… please take a bath before the wedding!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two – Thoughts.**

Jack admired his own reflection on the mirror. His new clothes looked a lot like his older ones, but they were certainly more elegant, sober and cleaner. His "effects" were all in place, his boots and hat had been brushed carefully and even his headband had been washed by Mr. Gibbs, who had decided that everything must be perfect in his Captain's first attendance to a high-class event. He had even persuaded Jack to have his hair washed and brushed. Only one thing did not seem to match in Jack's appearance, and it was his attitude.

During the whole day, Jack's eyebrows kept furrowed, extracting worried comments from his crew. It did not matter how hard Jack tried to resume his jolly pose, Will's words kept ringing in his ears, bringing with them several images of Sarah smiling, Sarah crying, Sarah walking, Sarah dancing, Sarah speaking, Sarah singing.

Jack reached in one of his inner pockets and grabbed his magic compass for the tenth time that day, hoping it could help him. When he raised the lid, however, the compass showed exactly what it had shown all the other times. After spinning madly, the arrow pointed at his chest. More specifically, at his heart. It appeared that the dark arts could not help him in such a delicate situation.

"Me Captain! Yeh'd better come, or yeh'll be late!" Mr. Gibb's voice came from the outside of Jack's room.

Ella, I've read it! It's wonderful, I got enchanted, really! I wrote you a review, and I promise that, from now on, I'll be a much steadier reader.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three – The Wedding.**

The ballroom of Governor Swann's house was exquisitely decorated and crammed with very elegant people. At the entry of the room, the Governor himself stood welcoming his guests. Will was by his side, stunning in a dark green and golden coat. When Jack and his crew entered the room, they received a smile from Will and a warning look from Mr. Swann, reminding them that they must behave.

The first thing Jack did once he was in was, of course, take hold of a cup of wine. However, what he saw next made his cup stop halfway to his mouth. Sarah walked in his direction, absolutely gorgeous. Her dress was not as heavy and serious as the other ladies', it seemed that monsieur Pierre had understood the lightness of her nature. The fabric was so fluid that could have been made of seawater. The transparency of the sleeves exposed her milky arms, and her upper body was adorned by necklaces of tiny stones that looked like sapphires. These same stones also mixed up with her hair, held by very thin silvery stripes. Her hair was beautifully made, half loose and half plaited, cascading on her back and shoulders. She was quite a vision.

Jack was speechless. This was becoming too frequent, he thought. As Sarah rested her eyes on his figure, she also looked very impressed. For a dangerous moment, Jack and Sarah almost got lost in each other's eyes.

"Ms. Sarah, Mr. Sparrow! There you are!"

Marie, one of Elizabeth's maidenservants, ran towards them.

"Please, come. Ms. Swann waits for you to be in your positions, so she can enter."

Sarah and Jack followed Marie and joined the other witnesses. Almost immediately, the musicians started playing. All the attentions were drawn to the magnificent marble staircase, by which Will stood. Elizabeth emerged at the upper end of the staircase, extracting gasps of admiration from nearly everyone in the room. She wore a purely white dress ornamented with golden arabesques and other patterns. Her vast skirt resembled brumes surrounding her slender body. Her hair was made up in an elegant bun decorated with a thin golden tiara. In her hands, Elizabeth carried a bouquet of fresh red roses.

During the whole ceremony, Will and Elizabeth kept completely absorbed in each other, barely noticing the numerous people around them. Every word in their vows was said with sincere feelings, expressing what really went on in their hearts.

When Will and Elizabeth became husband and wife, the crew of the Black Pearl cheered vigorously, except for Pintel and Ragetti, who wept desperately, wiping their eyes with their sleeves. The bride and bridegroom signed the wedding document, followed by the witnesses. Jack noticed how radiant Sarah got after signing her name beautifully. What he did not notice was that, besides Will and Elizabeth, he and Sarah were the ones who caught the attention of the crowd. They were surely the most eccentric couple in the room, and yet, the loveliest.

The waltz was then announced. Firstly, Will and Elizabeth danced alone, exhaling grace and harmony. A few minutes later, the witnesses were invited to join the main couple. Jack and Sarah looked at each other. Jack offered Sarah his hand, she accepted it, and he led her to the centre of the ballroom. They bowed nervously, at least they did not forget to do it. As Jack held Sarah in their dancing position, he could feel the intense warmth of her body and the strong bumps of her heart. Her cheeks were flushed, contrasting with the ivory skin of her face. He himself was not very easy. It was not the waltzing in front of the people that caused his discomfort, though. Jack was used to expose himself. It was Sarah's proximity, altogether with everything Will had told him.

Jack suddenly felt as if he had a magic compass inside his chest. And it was pointing furiously at the young woman in front of him. At that moment, he did not think of the other women he would have to stop seeing or of Davy Jones, who had lost everything because of a woman. He could only think of how happy he would feel if he could be always close to Sarah, if he could kiss her and hold her and make love to her. The feelings in his heart were so intense that he could barely keep them to himself.

Fortunately, at that point all the guests were invited to join the waltz, causing the room to get packed with dancing couples. No one was paying much attention to Jack or Sarah anymore, which should mean that their performance had not been so disastrous after all. Otherwise, people would have pointed and laughed at them.

Without thinking much, Jack grabbed Sarah's hand and led her out of the room, and then out of the house. Sarah did not dare to protest or ask anything. By that time, she knew Jack well enough to recognize that something revolutionary was taking place within him. And her only wish was to follow him anyway.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four – Confessions.**

When Jack and Sarah reached the deck of the Pearl, the moon poured its rays on the deserted pier, giving the place an ethereal aspect. Both were breathing heavily due to the hurried walk. Jack looked into Sarah's sparkling eyes. And finally spoke. His husky voice sounded soberer than ever.

"Sarah… I have ter tell yeh somethin'…"

Sarah nodded reassuringly.

"Yeh know… everything Anamaria's told yeh… well, that's all true."

Sarah's radiance faded a little. She knew it was true, but it was still painful to hear it from his lips.

"I did have many women, I did lie ter them so I could take them ter bed and I did cheat on them afterwards… but there's a reason for this."

A single tear wet Sarah's stiffened lips. It felt really bad to imagine he could have been so egoistical. Jack did not seem to notice it, though. He went on.

"Every time I saw a beautiful woman, Sarah, I felt the desire of having her, and then I told her everything I'd be able ter do just ter have her. I wasn't actually lying, yeh see? I was just pouring out what me body felt, an' I'd probably commit acts of craziness ter have the woman I wanted, 'cause me pleasure's always so dear ter me…"

"So, why you leave them!" Sarah finally asked, unable to restrain it anymore. "Why yeh make them suffer?"

Jack looked at his feet, resembling a little boy who had done something wrong and was finally admitting it to his mother.

"Because… once I had her, I didn't feel complete… an' then, when I saw another beautiful lass, it all happened again: the desire, the frenzy an' the frustration. An' endless cycle…"

Jack stared at the ocean, but his eyes did not see it at all. Only his past and his numerous women paraded in front of him.

"Besides…" he continued. "there's always the fear that I'd fall in love and end up like Davy Jones, unable to control me own heart. Every pirate fears love, Sarah."

Sarah sighed.

"Why are yeh sayin' this ter me? Yeh don' owe me explanations."

"Yeah, I do. I owe explanations not only ter yeh, but ter meself. We should be together by now, Sarah, if I weren't so stubborn. I've never belonged to anyone, and the idea scares me ter death. I mean, yeh know how much I value me freedom."

Jack walked towards Sarah, stopping a few inches from her.

"But what I feel fer yeh, girl, is completely different from anything I've ever felt."

He softly cupped her face with his hands.

"And I'd be a bloody coward if I didn't try ter stick with yeh."

Sarah was speechless. Jack gazed at the glittering sapphires that were Sarah's eyes, and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss at the beginning, but it soon became intense and passionate. Jack lowered his hands to hold Sarah's delicate waist and she placed her hands around his neck, claiming him entirely for her. All their tension melted away in that single kiss, leaving them breathless. When they parted, Sarah leaned her forehead against Jack's, trying to reunite all her sense. It was not over yet. It was her turn.

"I'm happy fer this, Jack." She said, still gasping for air. "But I'm scared too…"

"Scared o' what, darling?" Jack felt relieved, his old jolliness returning to him. It had been the best kiss of his whole life. Sarah was not the most skilled of the kissers, but there had been something else…

"That when yeh have me, yeh leave me… as yeh do ter the others…"

Jack looked slightly hurt. It was a hard blow, but he could not blame her. He opened his mouth to speak, but did not have time.

"But I don' run away, Jack. I look fer what I want, that's why I'm here."

She brushed Jack's lips with her own, and then whispered:

"I'll take the risk."

"Then yeh're me kind o' girl." Jack murmured before diving into another breath-taking kiss.

Thanks for the reviews, Ella (you never fail!) and WhiteTiger! I hope you've liked these chapters. I was considering the possibility of describing their first night of lovemaking (not something vulgar, of course), that's why I rated the fic as M. what do you guys think? The chapter's ready, should I post it?


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning:** This chapter has sexual content. If you feel offended by this kind of material, please skip it, it won't damage your understanding of the story.

**Chapter Twenty Five - Surrender**

Jack and Sarah had been kissing for a long time when she softly stepped out of his grip, walking backwards some steps, very slowly. She turned her face to Jack, a completely new smile curling her swollen lips. It was as sweet as always, but it also had something… malicious in it, as have the smiles of the children when they are planning some kind of prank. She silently reached for the buttons and ribbons that held her dress fastened, and began to undo them.

"Yeh know, Jack…" she whispered silkily. "When I'm mermaid, I feel nature on me body… sea, wind, sun, moon." She finished undoing the buttons, and slid the dress off her body. She did not wear one of those cruel bodices. Only a light undergown, which she also removed. "Now… I want ter feel yeh."

The moonlight reflected on Sarah's creamy skin, making her whole body shine in an ethereal way. Her long, blue hair, now completely loose framed her delicate curves. Her eyes flashed at Jack, so penetrating that it seemed they were trying to see his soul. Jack approached the beauty in front of him, his hands skillfully taking off his coat. One of his wicked smiles forming in his lips.

"Yer wish's me command…" he said in an amused, husky murmur.

Between kisses and caresses, Sarah helped Jack with his numerous pieces of clothes and his effects, which gradually lay in a pile on the floor. Sarah could hardly believe that Jack's rough hands were able to touch so kindly and strongly at the same time. They did not even consider going to Jack's quarters. The deck of the deserted Black Pearl bathed by the moonlight, the sound of the waves and the gentle wind were the perfect setting.

Jack caressed Sarah's body in ways she could never imagine were possible, using his hands, lips, tongue and teeth, while she tried her best to imitate him and added some ideas of herself, making him moan and sometimes laugh. When none of them could take it anymore, Jack slowly led Sarah to lie down on her back, and positioned himself on top of her. He caressed her cheek with his fingertips, and for a moment seemed worried.

"I've got ter tell yeh, love… it hurts a bit. But it's just in the beginnin', then it gets awesome, I assure yeh…"

"I trust yeh, Jack." Sarah replied, smiling sweetly.

Jack then parted her legs with his knees and penetrated her as slowly as he could. It did not 'hurt a bit'… it hurt a lot, causing Sarah to gasp in pain. Jack wiped the tears from her face and stroked her hair, holding her tight against his body. He wished he did not have to cause her so much pain.

"Shhh…" he whispered in her ear. "It'll be over soon."

When Jack started moving, it was hard for him to hold back his rhythm, but he had to, for Sarah's sake. Sarah breathed in the manly scent of her lover's body, her pain starting to fade away. She gradually began to feel her pain give place to a slightly pleasurable sensation. And then the sensation increased, spreading all over her body, causing her to moan softly. Jack's lips smirked on Sarah's neck as she silently urged him to speed up their pace.

Suddenly, Sarah's eyes widened in a fearful expression. Jack could feel her heart hammer furiously, as well as his own, and the wave of energy that ran through her body. Sarah, however, could not understand what was happening. She felt as if her whole being could blow up at any moment.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, her frightened and puzzled eyes pleading for help.

"Relax, love, it'll be good, I promise." He mumbled between his own gasps and moans.

Sarah closed her eyes, holding Jack's shoulders tightly and trying to relax, as he had said. It was not easy, though, when she felt as if a small universe was coming to life in her own body. And then, came the explosion. All the nerves in Sarah's body were washed by an intense, overwhelming wave of pleasure as she screamed her lover's name and dug her nails on his back. Jack responded with the sounds of his own ecstasy.

"I told yeh it'd be good…" Jack panted as he rolled off Sarah.

Thanks for the reviews and the answers, guys. I hope you've liked this chappie, spicy writing isn't my forte. Christinarr, you see, I'm used to write shorter chapters, that's why I usually post more than one each time. But, thanks for the suggestion anyway. **The fic's not over yet, people!** Actually, there's a lot more coming!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six – Presents**

"Anamaria, have you seen Sarah?" Elizabeth asked after being congratulated by the crew.

"Nay… an' I haven' seen Jack as well…" Anamaria's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Will and Elizabeth exchanged silent looks and smirks.

When the crew arrived at the ship, all they found on the deck was Jack's forgotten hat, which was, of course, extremely unusual. The necklace of sapphires that lay beside it, however, gave them a clue of what had happened… and was probably still happening.

Sarah rested her head on Jack's chest while he played with her wavy hair.

"How's it that yer people do?" Jack asked.

"Do what?"

"What we've just done."

"Oh…. They don't."

"Really!" Jack seemed horrified. "That's awful! An' how's it that they have children?"

"They unite like Elizabeth an' Will, an' then they choose a shell."

"A… shell?"

"Aye, in the Garden o' Life."

"Are yeh tellin' me that merpeople come from shells, such as… pearls?" Jack sat up in the bed. The though was too weird even for him.

Sarah nodded happily. She was glad he had understood so easily. The process of reproduction was much simpler to merpeople than to humans. And quite less funny. Suddenly, Sarah's eyes widened.

"Jack! Am I goin' ter have a baby!" Her tone was scared and worried.

Jack stoked his beard. He had not thought about that possibility.

"I don' think so… have yeh ever… yeh know, bled?"

Sarah nodded, her face gloomy, as if the memory was not good.

"In the house o' Elizabeth. I was scared."

"Then there mus' be no problem. Although I'd like ter see if our baby woul' have blue hair."

Sarah laughed at the idea.

When Jack and Sarah woke up, it was almost noon. They went to Elizabeth's house, where the newlyweds had decided to live, so Mr. Swann would not be lonely.

"Sarah! There you are!" Elizabeth looked radiant. "We were worried!"

No questions were made, though. Everyone knew where Sarah had spent the night, anyway. Sarah congratulated the couple, hugging and kissing them warmly.

"I have nothin' ter give fer a present…" she started rather shyly.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Sarah, your presence here's a present for us, isn't it, Lizzie?" Will seemed very happy.

"Of course!" Elizabeth answered with a shiny smile.

"But, maybe I can…" Sarah's face lit up with a sudden idea. "Please, yeh two, sit here."

She urged Will and Elizabeth to sit down in the sofa.

"Yeh sit too, Jack." She addressed Jack, blushing slightly. She still felt her cheeks go hot just to look at him.

When all of them were sitting and paying attention at her, Sarah closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and started singing. However, her song was not similar to the one she had sung when she had gotten sad, aboard the Black Pearl. It was soft, calm, and yet vibrant. None of the three listeners could understand the lyrics, but the song seemed to enter their hearts and souls and make them feel lighter, jolly, full of life. When Sarah stopped singing, Will, Elizabeth and Jack slowly opened their eyes, as if waking from a dream.

"You like it?" Sarah asked.

"It's wonderful, Sarah. I feel so good." Elizabeth held the girl's hand in hers. "Thank you."

"This song me people sing when two o' we unite. It wish happiness an' long life."

"Thank you, Sarah." Will placed his hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Me turn!" Jack cried, lifting two wooden boxes that he had placed on the table.

He handed a flat, medium-sized box to Will. Elizabeth's one was square and had the size of a big apple. By opening his box, Will found a pretty dagger decorated with precious stones. Elizabeth, on the other hand, found an exquisite golden bracelet ornamented with rubies. Both gasped in surprise.

"Jack! Have you stolen these!" Will asked.

"Nay. I've _pillaged_ them, it's quite different." He replied while peeling a banana.

He seemed to notice the shocked looks in Will's and Elizabeth's faces for the first time.

"Oh… sorry. I'm starving." He said through a mouthful of banana.

The couple looked at each other. And started laughing.

"Jack, how can you give us stolen presents?" Asked Elizabeth. It seemed Jack Sparrow would never stop surprising her.

"Pillaged! They're pillaged presents. An' don' worry, darlin', the former owners didn't deserve such beauties. They're high officers from the East India Trading Company. An' besides, they won' need them anymore, once they're dead."

Will and Elizabeth silently agreed that it would be better to accept the presents for once.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven – Decisions**

When Jack went back to the Pearl, he was surprised to find his crew preparing to leave.

"Gibbs, what's hapennin' here?" he questioned.

"Don' worry, me Captain, we'll be ready ter leave in less than one hour."

"Leave? And may I ask who's ordered this? Yeh see, I'm the Captain here, an' I can't remember…"

"Can't yeh remember, me Captain?" The tone in Anamaria's voice was cynical. "Can't yeh remember we decided ter take the lass to Tia Dalma right after the weddin'? The men are anxious ter leave, after spendin' a whole week on land."

Jack's eyes widened. Indeed, he had forgotten it. When the decision was taken, however, the situation was much different. After everything that had happened, Jack was unsure whether Sarah wanted to be taken to the witch, and he was sure that he did not want to take her. A return to Elizabeth's and now Will's house proved to be necessary.

Elizabeth was sitting on the couch, reading a book, when Jack arrived. She looked surprised, but not displeased to see the pirate again so quickly.

"Jack? What are you doing here? Is anything wrong?"

"I need ter talk to Sarah. Is she here?"

"Yes, she's upstairs, I'm going to call her…"

Elizabeth frowned. There was something wrong going on.

"What's happening, Jack?"

Jack sighed. There was no use in hiding it from Elizabeth or anyone else.

"When Sarah appeared" he began "I an' the crew decided that when yer weddin' party was over, we'd take Sarah to Tia Dalma, so she coul' turn her into a mermaid again."

"And are you going to do this?"

"Only if Sarah wants ter be a mermaid again. That's why I'm here, the crew's waitin' fer her."

The sound of hurried steps drove Jack's and Elizabeth's attention to the staircase. Sarah was running up it. Then they heard the blast of a door being shut.

"Sarah!" cried Jack's rough voice.

"Wait here, Jack, I'm going to talk to her." Said Elizabeth running the same direction Sarah had.

"Sarah!" she cried, knocking on the bedroom's door. "Open it, it's me, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth heard the sound of the key being turned in the lock, and then the door was opened. By entering the bedroom, Elizabeth found Sarah sitting on the bed, weeping silently.

"Hey… what's up, honey, why are you crying?"

"I… don' know." Sarah replied weakly.

"Don't you know why you're crying?"

"Nay. I don' know what ter do."

Sarah turned her sweet eyes to Elizabeth, and she understood.

"I miss me home an' me family…"

"But you don't want to leave Jack." Elizabeth completed.

Sarah nodded, bursting into fresh tears. Elizabeth hugged her friend.

"Talk to Jack, tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'll try to help you."

888

"She's waiting for you." Elizabeth said while descending into the living room. "And, Jack…" she looked very serious. "I hope you know what you're doing. I'd hate you if you made Sarah suffer."

"Yeh could never hate me, love, no matter how hard yeh tried."

In spite of the joke, the truth was that Jack felt that, if he hurt Sarah, even he would hate himself for it. This remorse thing was completely new for him. And he felt he did not like it.

"Hello, love." Jack leaned against the doorframe.

Sarah was standing in the middle of the room, her arms folded, as if hugging herself. She was not crying anymore. She looked at Jack, getting a full sight of his whole figure. Nothing seemed serious in him. Indeed, Elizabeth was right. Next to him, one felt that anything was possible and that everything would be alright.

"Come in." Said Sarah. Her expression was still gloomy, but a bit more relaxed.

"I suppose I don' need ter tell yeh why I'm here, since yeh've heard it already. I'm jus' waiting fer yer answer."

Jack tried to keep his jolly pose. But inside, he was a bit afraid of Sarah's answer. For the first time in his whole life, Jack had finally felt completed by a woman. And now this completeness was being threatened.

"Well, I don' have one."

"It's easy, darling. Jus' tell me if yeh prefer ter be human or mermaid. Yeh've had the two experiences already." Jack had turned his face to a vase of orchids that stood on Sarah's bedside table.

He did not want to give the impression that he cared very much. Old habits die hard. And it somehow hurt Sarah.

"Can yeh pay attention!" Sarah grabbed the vase and smashed it on the ground. "This is very important ter me."

She faced the man before her. Perhaps it had being too naïve to believe that he would be able to care for someone in the same way he cared for himself.

"Maybe I'm worrying too much…" she murmured weakly, her eyes not leaving Jack's.

"Are yeh mad? What's the meanin' of all this?" Jack pointed at the smashed vase and flowers.

"The 'meanin'' Jack, is that me heart bleed when I think o' me family! I wan' ter go back ter them, but…" Sarah panted. It was hard to go on.

"But…?"

Sarah turned her back on Jack. She could not help feeling afraid that she would present Jack one precious pearl and that he would reply: 'Thank yeh, darling, but I already have many o' these.'.

"But I don' want ter leave yeh, Jack…" she sighed.

Jack went silent. He walked towards Sarah and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Come here, honey." He led her to the balcony, from where the sea could be seen. "Gimme yer hand."

As Sarah held her open hand to Jack, he placed his magic compass in it.

"Now I want yeh ter hold it an' concentrate in a question, like 'what do I want the most?'."

Sarah's fingers held the object tight. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them.

"Now open it."

When Sarah lifted the lid, however, all that the needle could do was to spin madly, without rest. She handed the compass back to Jack.

"Yep… it seems yeh really don'know what yeh want…"

Sarah stared at the sea, her eyes sparkling.

"If I coul' only see them again… say goodbye… me heart woul' be peaceful."

"Don' they ever come ter the surface?"

"Not if humans are around."

"Then we shall go to Tia Dalma. Maybe she can help yeh."

Sarah nodded silently and went to talk to Elizabeth. Jack glared at the compass in his hand and lifted its lid. The needle was still, pointing at the door through which Sarah had just left.

888

I've decided to post in spite of the lack of reviews. But I must say I'm a bit disappointed. Anyway, thanks, crazy-obsessed-jacksparrow-..., I really appreciate your feedback.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight – Dead Man's Soul**

The sunset found Will and Elizabeth on the pier, saying goodbye to the Black Pearl and its occupants. Both hug Sarah tight, the uncomfortable threat of not seeing her again hanging in the air, even if not a single word had been said about it.

"Take care of her, Jack!" Will cried, watching the black ship go smaller in the horizon.

"She's with Captain Jack Sparrow, lad, no need ter worry!" came the answer through the wind.

888

It was very late in the night and everyone was already asleep in the Pearl. Everyone but Jack and Sarah, the later standing on the deck, glaring at the dark, peaceful waters. Jack walked towards her, hugging her from behind. He bit her neck softly.

"Aren't yeh sleepy?" he whispered, making her shudder.

"Nay…"

Jack smirked maliciously.

"Why don' we go to me quarters? I'm sure we coul' enjoy this lack of sleep…"

Sarah smiled. It did not matter how heavy her heart was, Jack could always make it lighter.

"What time's it?" she asked.

Jack produced a golden chain watch from one of his inner pockets.

"Midnight. Why?"

"It's bein' a month since I came…"

"Oh, that's true! Come, let's celebrate, I have some rum in me quarters." He exclaimed, pulling Sarah by the hand.

Sarah laughed and pulled Jack back to herself. She looked into his eyes, the words 'I love you' almost leaving her lips. She did not say it, though. She did not think he was ready for it, or if he would ever be. Instead, she kissed him deeply.

Suddenly, their kiss was interrupted by a blinding light, which made them instinctively cover their eyes with their hands.

"But what the hell…" Jack could not complete his sentence.

When he was able to open his eyes, he wished he had not done it. Standing before them, or rather, floating in midair, was no one less than Davy Jones! Or rather, his ghost.

"Been missin' me, Sparrow?" he spat the name.

Jack could regain his speech.

"W- what are yeh doin' here, yeh bastard? Yeh shoul' be dead!"

"Are yeh seein' me body, kiddo? O' course I'm dead, an' why? Because o' yeh, if yeh can remember. But o' course yeh can, yeh're very proud o' it, aren't yeh?"

"Why are yeh back, Jones, yeh don' wan' revenge, d'yeh?" Jack was not the bravest of all people…

"Nay, yeh bloody coward, me business's with the lady."

"Sarah?"

"Me?" Sarah looked puzzled.

"Aye, girl. I've helped yeh, now I came ter get me payment."

"Yeh haven' helped me!" cried Sarah.

"Oh, really? An' how's it that yeh suppose yeh got those pretty legs? It's me magic, lass."

Jack and Sarah looked at each other, their eyes widened.

"But she didn' promise anythin'!" Jack cried.

"So what? Everyone knows that if yeh get somethin' from Davy Jones, yeh've got ter pay back with yer soul. An' I've given this lass one whole cycle o' four moons fer her to enjoy bein' human. An' I must say she's really enjoyed it…" he smirked maliciously at Jack and Sarah.

"Yeh can't take her!" Jack's voice was desperate, as if all the rum in the ship was gone.

"Face it, Sparrow, the girl's mine. Or I should say… mermaid."

Davy Jones snapped his fingers, and the pain in Sarah's lower body came back, overwhelming. She fell on the floor, gasping and moaning in agony.

"What are yeh doin', Jones? Stop it!" Jack kneeled next to Sarah, trying to find the reason of her pain.

Unable to bear the pain, Sarah went unconscious.

"Sarah!" Jack took the inanimate body in his arms. "What have yeh done, yer bloody ghost? Have yeh killed her?"

Davy Jones laughed raspy.

"Nay, look again, Sparrow."

And to Jack's horror, Sarah's slender legs were being transformed into a big, blue fishtail.

"Yeh know, Sparrow, in the place where yeh sent me, her body'll have no use. So…"

Jones held his open hand in front of his chest and Jack watched terrified as something bright, pearly white started to leave Sarah's body. Then he realized, it was…

"Her soul! Stop it, bastard, or I'll kill yeh again!" Jack tried to hold the fluid energy in his hands, but he could not. It was like trying to hold water. The soul completed its way to Jones' hand, where it turned into a glittering, spinning apple-sized sphere.

"Give it back, Jones, right now!" Jack was standing, his face livid with fury.

Jones' eyes narrowed.

"What's happenin' here?" he murmured. "Is it possible that Captain Jack Sparrow is… in love?"

Jack did not answer. Jones laughed madly.

"For Black Beard's beard! This soul's much more valuable than I thought! I coul' never have imagined that by givin' that silly mermaid what she wanted I woul' have the chance to separate my murderer from his sweetheart. What a bargain!" He looked at Jack, an evil smile in his vaporous face. "Yeh can keep her body, Romeo."

Jones' ghost started to fade.

"Stop, Jones!" Jack cried. "Take…" Jack went mute, the words 'me instead' stuck in his throat.

Jones shook his fading head.

"Accept it, Sparrow. You'll never be able ter love someone more than yerself."

And then he was gone.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine – Witchcraft**

The crew of the Black Pearl was woken up by the sound of the ship's bell. Soon, everyone was standing on the deck, rubbing their sleepy eyes.

"What's happenin', Captain?" Mr. Gibbs asked before yawning.

"This is happening!" Jacked shouted pointing at the mermaid's lifeless body behind him.

Gasps of surprise emerged from the crowd.

"What's happened?" Anamaria had kneeled next to the body, trying to feel Sarah's heartbeat. "Is she… dead?"

"It's the way people stay when their souls are taken off their bodies." Jack replied bitterly.

He then told his crew what had just happened on the deck they were standing. When he finished, Pintel and Ragetti crossed themselves three times.

"An' what are we goin' ter do?" Mr. Gibbs asked, his expression gloomy.

"We're goin' ter Tia Dalma. Now!"

"But, Captain, it's too dark!" Pintel seemed terrified.

"I don' care!" he took his compass from his pocket. "I'll say the directions."

"Wait, Jack. Pintel's right. There can be a rock or somethin'. If we don' see it, we can hit it." Anamaria tried to put some sense into the Captain's head.

"An' besides…" Mr. Gibbs said. "If he already took her, hurry won' make much difference."

Although the crew had convinced Jack to wait until the morning, he did not try to sleep that night. He paced back and forth in his quarters, trying to think of a way to retrieve Sarah's soul. As for Sarah's body, it had been placed in a big wooden box filled with seawater. They did not know if she could stay without it, but they decided that it was better not to risk it.

When morning came, the Back Pearl resumed its way to the south of Africa in full speed. When the ship finally reached its goal, many days later, Jack though it was better to take Sarah's body to Tia Dalma's shack. It could be useful. When the witch saw the body, she got quite excited.

"Mermaid! Great ingredient fer potions!" she cried. "Very rare…"

"But this one won' become a potion!" Jack was very ill-humored.

"Aye… I see ol' Jack wantta mermaid's soul back."

"That's why I'm here."

"Me thought yeh's come ter see me." Tia Dalma pretended to be jealous.

"Oh… that as well." Jack lied. He knew it was no good to enrage the witch.

"Who got the soul?" Tia Dalma asked while looking for something in her numerous pots.

"Jones' ghost."

The witch made a funny noise with her mouth.

"It's worse than me thought. Put the mermaid on the table."

Jack exchanged apprehensive looks with Mr. Gibbs. If Tia Dalma got a knife, he would be ready to knock her out and run away with Sarah's body. But she did not get a knife. Instead, she got one object that Jack had never seen. She walked towards Jack and put a collar around his neck. It was a human skull-shaped amulet.

"This..." she began "is very special. It connects the land o' the livin' an' the land o' the dead. Yeh'll have twelve hours. When time's over, it'll bring yeh back."

Jack's face contorted at the sight of the ugly amulet.

"But how am I goin' ter get Sarah's soul."

"It's obvious." The witch replied. "Yeh'll have ter be holdin' her with yeh when time's over. The chain's long, put it around her neck too."

"An' how am I supposed ter take her from Jones?"

"This is with yeh, aren't yeh Captain Jack Sparrow?" Tia Dalma mocked Jack's self-importance.

"Aye…"

"But how'll he get to the hell?" it was the first time Mr. Gibbs spoke.

"Ah… good question." The witch went to her pots and took hold of a tiny one. She handed it to Jack. "He'll have ter drink this."

"What's this?" he asked staring curiously at the glass.

"Poison." Tia Dalma replied simply.

Jack looked shocked.

"An' yeh want me ter drink it!"

"Don't yeh wantta save yer mermaid?"

"Aye, but…"

Tia Dalma laughed wickedly.

"I've got the antidote, yer big coward."

Jack glared at the glass, took off its lid and was moving it towards his mouth when Mr. Gibbs interrupted him.

"Wait!" he looked at Tia Dalma. "Are yeh sure he's goin' ter end up in hell?"

Tia Dalma looked startled.

"Good question. Me's not sure Jack's bad enough ter go ter hell. But don' worry, fat one, drinkin' poison's like killin' oneself. An' killin' oneself's a great sin against nature."

Jack resumed his drinking of the poison, but was again interrupted, this time by Tia Dalma.

"Is it possible that I coul' kill meself in peace?" he asked bitterly.

"Aye, jus' lay on the table before, then we don' need ter carry yer body."

He looked worriedly at Mr. Gibbs and whispered, so that only the pirate could hear.

"If she tries ter use us ter make potions, knock her out."

"Yeh can die in peace, me Captain, I'm goin' ter take care of yer body."

Jack lay on the table, next to Sarah, and finally drank the potion. It tasted disgustingly. But soon he could not feel its taste. Actually, he could feel nothing. Breathing got more and more difficult, and then, everything went dark.

888

Kris89, crazy-obsessed-jacksparrow-... and Ella, thanks so much for the reviews! Don't worry, crazy-obsessed-jacksparrow-..., I WILL keep writing! I just love it! And don't worry, Ella, as we say in here Brazil, "a lot of water's going to pass under this bridge!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty – Orphic Trip**

When Jack opened his eyes, he was not in Tia Dalma's shack anymore. Everything he could see around him was complete blankness. There was no division between the ground and the sky, only a thick brume. Jack looked at his body. But there was no body to be looked at. Only his specter. Curiously, he was still dressed as he had been when he drank the poison, even his effects were there. But they were not colorful anymore, they were white and shiny. He checked his chain watch. It was still. 'Great', he thought, he would not be able to measure the time. He checked his compass. Unlike the watch, it seemed to be working. Its magic was really strong.

"Creepy." He said aloud.

Jack started walking in the direction the compass was indicating. He had walked for a long time and nothing seemed to change. It was then that he heard something. A sound of moving water and then a voice.

"Hey! Parlais Français? Do you speak English? Hablas Español? Parla Italiano? Fala Português?"

"English, please." Jack was a bit dizzy.

Through the brume he could see a man standing some meters before him.

"Who are yeh?" he asked in his drunken-like tone.

"My name is Charon. But I am known as The Ferryman. However, the important question is not who I am, but who _you_ are, my friend. What is your name?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack's chest inflated proudly.

"Hm… Jack Sparrow…" the man mumbled, producing a parchment out of nowhere.

"Captain." Said Jack emphatically. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

The man laughed, concentrated in the parchment.

"Here, my friend, it does not matter if you were a king or a beggar. Every soul is judged according to the same criteria. There you are, 'Jack Sparrow'." He read aloud. "Not a saint. But not a devil. You have some sins to pay for, my friend, but you do not deserve going to Hell. Therefore, we must direct ourselves to the Purgatory. Did you bring an obolus?" The man finally looked at Jack.

"A what!" Jack was puzzled.

"An obolus. This means, a payment. A coin or something valuable."

"Oh…" Jack searched in his pockets and found a small leather bag with some whitish coins inside.

"Creepier…" he whispered, fingering a couple of specters of coins.

"That would be enough. Now, have a sit, Jack Sparrow."

"A… sit?"

"Were you drinking rum when you died? Have you not seen the boat?"

"Boat?"

It was only then that Jack noticed the boat in which the man was standing. And the river underneath it.

"Try not to step into the water, my friend, you do not want to stay stuck in this limbo during the whole eternity."

Jack instinctively jumped backwards. The man laughed.

"Hurry up, son, I do not have the whole day. The land of the dead is a very busy place."

"I can't. I don' want ter go to the Purgatory." Jack said, still too scared to approach the river.

"No one wants, my friend. But it is not such a bad place. And after some time, you can go to Heaven."

"Nay, sir, I don' want ter go to Heaven. I want ter go to Hell. Can yeh take me there?"

The man frowned.

"But son…" he began. "The Hell is a terrible place. And once you are there, there is no way back."

Jack held the amulet in his hand. There would be. For him and for Sarah.

"I have business there, sir. Can yeh take me there?" he repeated.

"Well, if this is your decision, there is nothing I can do. Have a sit, son."

Jack walked carefully towards the man. It was difficult to see where the river began with all that fog. He stepped into the boat and sat down. The ferryman began to row.

"So, my friend, may I ask why are you going to the Hell? I am sorry if I am being nosy, but life, well, not exactly life, here is very monotonous, you see. And it is very unusual for someone to ask me to go to Hell. The majority plead to go to Heaven."

Jack smirked.

"I'm lookin' fer a woman." He replied.

"Oh… Cherchez la femme! I have already seen one case like yours. What was the name of the fellow? Ah! Orpheus. He sat exactly where you are sitting now."

"An' could he find her?"

"Indeed, he could. But he could not take her back to the land of the living."

"Why not?"

"Because he looked back."

"Looked back?"

"Yes. He had been warned to always walk forwards and never look back. But he disobeyed. And lost his lover forever."

"I'll remember this." Jack said.

After a long time, the boat finally stopped.

"There you are. The entrance for the Hell. Are you sure, son?"

"Yes." Jack replied, cautiously leaving the boat.

"I guess Heaven would be worse than Hell without her, wouldn't it, son?"

Jack thought for some time. Then he smiled, his teeth shining where the golden capes had been transformed into glittering white ones.

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yes. Indeed, you are."

The man bowed slightly and restarted to row.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty one – The Gate**

Jack kept following the directions given by his compass. He walked for a long time before he found a huge gate. It was not an ordinary gate, though. It was made of burning flames.

"Aye, certainly the entry fer Hell. What else did yeh expect, Jack?" he said to himself.

Jack walked through the gate. Inside, it was not much different from outside. He kept walking according to his compass. As Jack walked further into Hell, he started to distinguish sounds. Sinister sounds, capable of making the hairs of the bravest man stay on their ends. Man and women could be heard screaming and moaning, yelling things in many languages that Jack could not understand. The sounds of whipping could also be heard.

Gradually, Jack entered an area that resembled a Greek temple in ruins. Pieces of broken columns in Greek style stood here and there. There were also sculptures and stone panels carved with scenes of murders, tortures, rapes and several horrendous acts. Jack's face contorted in disgust each time he looked at one of those. Some of them, however, he examined with some interest.

It was then that he heard it.

"Finally yeh woke up!"

There was no mistake, it was Jones' voice. Jack hid behind one big sculpture of a man cutting another one's head off with his sword. And sure enough, there he was: Davy Jones in soul and specter. And he was not alone. Jones was surrounded by many cages made of the same ghostly substance as the ghosts themselves. And in one of those was Sarah. She sat on the floor of her cage, looking terrified.

"I was becomin' impatient, Sleepin' Beauty." Jones laughed evilly.

Sarah darted towards Jones, grabbing the bars of her cage.

"I want ter go away! Let me go!" she shouted in fury.

Jones laughed pleasurably.

"Is this all yeh can say? I'm sorry, me dear…" Jones got very close to the cage. "but yeh're mine." He whispered through his teeth. "Now, yeh may excuse me, … me pet, but I need some rest. It was a quite busy day."

"Do dead people sleep?" Sarah was puzzled.

"Well, they don' need ter. But it'd be very borin' ter stay awake fer the whole eternity, don't yeh think?"

Jones left the place followed by some figures that were the fishy specters of Jones' crew. Jack waited in his hiding place for some time. He could hear Sarah sobbing and examining the bars of her cage, trying to find a way out. When he felt that it was safe to leave his position, Jack walked towards Sarah's cage. She had her head bent on her folded arms and was weeping desperately. Jack thought that the perspective of being trapped during the whole eternity was worse than death for such a free creature as Sarah. Or himself.

It was only when Jack held the bars with his hands that Sarah noticed his presence. She had to restrain her wish of screaming Jack's name.

"Jack!" she whispered, swimming in midair towards Jack.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but he could not. Sarah pressed her demanding lips against his through the gap between the bars. It was weird to kiss a ghost. It was sort of… chilly.

"I thought I wouldn' see yeh again." Sarah said when they parted.

"It'd be Hell fer yeh, wouldn', sugah?" Jack smiled his unique smile.

Sarah's face went gloomy, however.

"Jack… are yeh… dead?"

"Technically… yes. But I came ter save yeh."

"But, Jack, if yeh're dead…"

"Don't cha trust me, Sarah? I'm goin' ter take us out o' here."

Sarah sighed.

"I do."

"Where's the key?"

"What key?"

"The key o' yer cage."

"I don' know. With Jones, I think."

Jack stroked his glittering beard.

"That won' be easy… he said he'd sleep, didn't he?"

"Aye. Jack, what are yeh goin' ter do?"

Jack smirked and placed a quick kiss on Sarah's lips.

"Don't cha leave, honey, I'll be right back, savvy?"

"Jack!" Sarah whispered loudly.

But he would not respond.

888

Thanks again, Ella, this fic's mostly written for you! You see, this part of the souls and so on had already been written before I start reading your fic. I thought the coincidence awesome, don't you think? Be welcome, Pirate Queen, thank you very much for your compliments!


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two – It's raining ghosts!**

Jack walked through the ruins. All over the place Jones' followers slept and snored on the ground. And then he found it. A large, glittering white bed stood among the broken columns. In it, Davy Jones slept peacefully. Jack carefully walked towards the bed, searching for the key. Resting on Jones' chest, held by a large collar that encircled his neck, there was a huge ring containing numerous pearly keys.

Jack examined the collar. It seemed to be made of leather. Perhaps he could cut it with his knife. He grabbed his knife and held it between his teeth, in a very pirate-like manner. Then, he used the ends of his fingers to lift one of Jones' tentacles. His face twisted in disgust. He started to cut the leather with his knife. It was not easy, but the fabric finally gave in. He slowly pulled the ring to himself, until it was detached from the collar. Jack smiled proudly to himself.

Suddenly, his wrist was seized by a wraithlike hand. Jack jumped in surprise.

"Not this time." Said Jones' raspy voice.

Jones opened his eyes. And could not believe what he was seeing.

"Jack Sparrow!" he shouted.

"Captain!" Jack shouted back.

Jack looked at his knife, and then to Jones' hand. He quickly shoved the cutting object into the eerie hand. But nothing happened. Jones chuckled.

"I'm sorry, man. I'm already dead. No pain."

Jones' chuckle turned into a mad laugh.

"INTRUDER!" Jones' voice echoed through the ruins.

Jack retrieved his knife and started slapping, knocking, poking and kicking, trying to free himself from Jones' grip. He finally succeeded in kicking Jones back into his bed. But when he turned to leave, Jack found himself facing a true wall of furious ghosts.

"Bugger." He murmured.

He tried to run. What else could happen? They could not kill him again, could them? In his excitement, Jack found out that he could fly. Or rather, float. It was incredible how the thought had not struck him before. Jack thrust upwards, floating higher and higher. It felt incredible. The supreme sensation of freedom.

But then, Jack realized that he was not the only one that could fly. He was being followed by an army of unfriendly specters. Jack tried to move faster, but they were too many. Soon, there were not only ghosts behind him, but before him, impeding his passage. He thrust to the right, hoping to escape his seekers. And found more spirits in his way. He did a somersault in midair, skipping the ghosts. He was impressed he had done so. But it did not last long. Soon, Jack found himself surrounded by furious specters. In every path Jack thought about following, there were evil faces smirking at him. There was no way out for Jack Sparrow.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three – Caged Sparrow**

Jack stood in his own cage, which stayed next to Sarah's.

"Yeh're really bold, Sparrow. Bolder than what I'd imagined."

Jones paced back and forth before the cages.

"It was really audacious of yeh ter come to Hell lookin' fer yer lover. Audacious… an' stupid. I though' yeh're not capable of these noble actions, but it seems that, thanks to this lady here, yeh are." Jones stopped walking. "An' thanks to this same lady, I finally have my worst enemy's soul at my disposal."

Jones laughed.

"Not even in my wilder dreams, Sparrow, I coul' imagine that yeh'd come ter me by yer own will. An' now…" Jones produced a whip out of nowhere. It was not an ordinary whip, though. It was made of burning flames. "I have the chance ter revenge…"

Jones grabbed his ring of keys and started walking towards Jack's cage, a wicked smile curling his lips. Suddenly, a deafening sound echoed. It resembled a giant horn being blown. Jones sighed.

"It seems it'll have ter wait." He said. "Yeh're a very lucky ghost, Sparrow. Me boss's calling me."

"Boss?"

"Aye. Thanks ter yeh, now I've got ter commit more cruelties than I've ever done while I was alive. Me boss, the Devil himself, has me in great account. I'm his personal assistant when it comes ter punish souls. He likes me… creativity."

Jones smirked proudly.

"See yeh later, caged Sparrow."

And then he was gone, leaving Jack and Sarah to themselves.

"Jack, I told yeh! What are yeh goin' ter do now?" Sarah was desperate.

"Hold on, sugah, I'm trying ter think."

Jack tried to open the lock in several ways. He introduced his knife and others of his effects in it. He even tried to shoot it with his pistol. But nothing worked. It was surely bewitched. He finally gave in, sitting down on the ground and leaning against the bars of the cage.

"I'm so sorry, Jack…" came Sarah's sweet voice. "I'm so sad that I feel like singin'… like that time on the Pearl, d'yeh remember?"

Jack remembered when Sarah had sung. She had almost driven his whole crew nuts. His eyes suddenly widened, an idea taking shape in his mind.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four – Pirate.**

When Jones came back, he went right towards Jack's cage.

"Hello, Sparrow. Where did we stop? Oh, yes…" the fiery whip reappeared in his hand. "Yeh know, Sparrow, I told yeh that there's no pain when one's dead. Well, indeed, there ain't. Except… if one has special devices…" He shook the whip up and down.

"_Captain_ Jones…" Sarah's silky voice drew the pirate's attention.

"What's it, me pet?"

The mermaid stared deep into Jones' eyes.

"I couldn' help noticin' how powerful yeh are…"

Sarah had been wearing the human dress until that moment, trying to keep her body from the pirates' stares. She slowly turned her back to Jones.

"An' I…" she uncovered one glittering arm "love" and then the other. "powerful men." She slipped off her dress, exposing her nude back.

Sarah turned to face Jones, her full breasts covered by her cascading hair.

"SARAH!" Jack's tone was indignant.

"Tell me, Captain Jones…" she went on "have yeh ever kissed a mermaid?"

"But what the hell… I've come to the Hell ter rescue yeh, yer bloody fishtailed!" Jack was trying to shake the bars of his cage, his face twisted with fury.

"I see…" Jones' smirk went still wickeder. "this coul' be funny."

Jones' whip disappeared. He walked towards Sarah's cage, the ring of keys in his hand.

"This is goin' ter give yeh a lesson, Sparrow…" Jones unlocked the cage. " Never, ever…" he offered Sarah his hand and helped her leave the cage. "trust a woman."

Unexpectedly, an earsplitting sound filled everyone's ears. It made all the specters cover their ears with their hands. Sarah was singing, or rather, screaming. It was not the sweet and sad melody she had sung in the Pearl, or the cheerful one she had sung for Will and Elizabeth, though. Her tone was extremely high-pitched, and it made one want to shoot his own head to get rid of it. As Jones curled on the ground, trying hard to protect his ears, Sarah quickly grabbed the keys that had fallen from his hand and, without stop screaming, unlocked Jack's cage.

Nevertheless, Jack and Sarah did not try to run away. Instead, Sarah got into the cage and locked it from the inside. Jack also lay curled on the ground suffering the same agony as all the others. Sarah finally stopped screaming. Jack could feel the amulet pulsating on his chest, and could see it get brighter and brighter. The time was coming. He quickly stood up and held Sarah in front of him, placing the long collar around her neck as well.

Jones run to the cage in which now both lovers stood, and grabbed the bars furiously. The he realized that they had not in fact run away, and his expression went puzzled.

"What's happenin' here?" he asked. "Was all this a crazy attempt to be in the same place as yer lover, girl? Gimme those bloody keys!"

However, none of them answered. The cage was starting to be surrounded by Jones' men, who pushed their arms trough the gaps between the bars, hoping to catch the insiders. There was enough room to keep them safe, though, as long as they stood in the middle of the cage. Jack chuckled. He deposited the keys in one of his inner pockets.

"Yeh know, yeh're right, Jones." He said. "Never trust a woman!"

He held Sarah tighter and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Pirate." He whispered in her ear.

The amulet shone even brighter, and a blinding light emanated from Jack's and Sarah's specters. The next moment, they were gone.

888

I've made a mistake, and I've got to fix it. I've stated that this fic was mostly written for Ella. Indeed, it is, because she's my most faithful reviewer. But I couldn't forget to include crazy-obsessed-jacksparrow-..., who has been delighting me with sweet words. Thanks, Ella, crazy…, and all the other people who care to write some supporting words to this humble writer!


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five – From Hell**

Sarah flicked her eyes open. She was lying on a table in a place she had never seen before. Jack lay next to her. She sat on the table and two people run towards her. One she knew, it was Mr. Gibbs. The other was a woman whose teeth were very ugly.

"Good mornin', Sleepin' Beauty!" the woman's greeting reminded Sarah uncomfortably of Jones'. "So Jack got it! Me knowed he woul'!"

Sarah turned her attention to Jack, who was still unconscious.

"Why isn' he awake?" Sarah's tone was very worried.

Mr. Gibbs was not brave enough to speak. All he did was to stare at his beloved captain, his widened eyes exposing all his concern.

"Because, me dear, he need this!" Tia Dalma held another tiny bottle with her fingertips.

"What's it?" Sarah looked suspicious.

"The antidote ter the poison, o' course." The witch removed the lid of the bottle.

"Poison!" Sarah got desperate.

"Aye, poison." The witch carefully pulled Jack's lower lip downwards with her index finger, causing his mouth to open slightly.

She poured the content of the bottle into Jack's mouth.

"Now, we have ter wait. An' pray…" she said.

Sarah went as mute as Mr. Cotton. The air was so thick with silent tension that it was hard to breath. Breath! Sarah thought she had seen Jack's chest move for a brief moment, as if he were breathing. Her eyes darted towards Jack's face. And poured tears of joy when he finally opened his own eyes. Jack coughed, sitting on the table, panting.

"Jack!" Sarah burst into tears before wrapping her arms around Jack's neck.

"Hello, love." He whispered, smirking.

"Me Captain, oh, thank God! I'm goin' ter light a million candles!" Mr. Gibb's face was wet with tears, and he had his hands skywards.

Tia Dalma only grinned.

"Thank yeh, Mr. Gibbs," Jack began "I'm so… naked!"

Indeed, Jack was naked. Not that he felt uncomfortable with this, quite the opposite. But his body seemed to be covered in some kind of disgusting, fetid oil. He sniffed Sarah's shoulder. She also had the substance on her skin. Jack's face twisted in disgust.

"Tia Dalma, can yeh explain this?"

"Whale oil." The witch said simply.

"An' why are we covered in it?"

"Yeh didn' wanted me ter let yer body rot, did yeh? It'd be a big waste!" she winked naughtily at Jack.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six - Simonelius**

It was decided that Jack and Sarah needed a long bath in one of Tia Dalma's large basins before going back to the ship. During the bath, Jack told Mr. Gibbs and Tia Dalma everything that had happened in the world of the dead, transforming it into a great epic. Mr. Gibb's eyes sparkled with admiration.

When the bath was over, Tia Dalma handed Sarah a towel, so she could dry up her long hair.

"Tia Dalma…" the mermaid began hesitantly. She did not want Jack to hear it. "Can yeh do somethin' about… this?" she indicated her blue fishtail with her head.

Tia Dalma sighed.

"Nay." She finally answered. "It need very strong magic. Like Jones'"

"Ain't there anythin' that coul' be done?" Jack's husky voice made Sarah jump in surprise.

She had not realized he had been listening.

"Well…" Tia Dalma considered for some time. "Me hear that one wizar' can do it."

"An' where's him?" Sarah's eyes did not leave the witch's face.

"Somewhere… undersea."

"What!" Jack and Sarah asked in chorus.

"He's a merman." Tia Dalma explained. "Ol' one. Simonelius's his name. Was human once."

"Simonelius? I've hear' o' him! The great wizar'!" Sarah exclaimed.

"So yeh know where he lives?" Jack asked excitedly.

Sarah shook her head.

"It's a secret. Only the leader knows."

"Leader?"

"Aye, the leader o' merpeople. Me uncle Azinareth, the Triton."

"I've hear' o' Triton." Said Jack.

"Triton's a title, not a name. Every leader's a Triton."

"Oh… livin' an' learnin'. But then... if the Triton's yer uncle, it's all right. He'll tell yeh where ter find Simon… Salerius… Solanius… the wizar'!" Jack concluded.

"It's not that simple. Only the ones who deserve ter know the secret are tol'. I'll have ter prove I deserve it."

Jack chuckled.

"Honey, yeh've tricked Davy Jones. Believe me, there's nothin' a sweet tongue can't do."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven – Fishtail**

The whole crew celebrated the return of Sarah to the Black Pearl. The story of how the mermaid had been rescued from Davy Jones' tentacles was once again told by Jack, growing even more dangerous and dramatic. All listened to it in complete amazement, drinking the commemorative rum.

"An' Davy Jones'll always remember this day as the one he almost…"

"caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" the whole crew cried together, raising their glasses and bottles.

Jack then explained how they would have to look for the wizard who could turn Sarah into a human being again. It was decided that the first step would be to go back to the island where Sarah had been found. That would take place the next morning.

888

When everyone went to sleep, only Jack and Sarah remained on the deck of the Pearl. Jack sat next to the mermaid. He tried to kiss her, but then realized that she was still sad.

"Don't cha worry, darlin'." He smiled. "We'll get cha a bran' new pair o' legs, I promise."

Sarah sighed. When she spoke, her tone was very serious.

"Jack, yeh don' have ter do this. Yeh can have any woman…"

Jack placed his index finger on Sarah's lips.

"Shh. I don' want 'any woman'. The one I want ain't a complete woman. Yet."

Sarah smiled. It was hard to keep serious next to Jack.

"Yeh know, sugah, when you kissed me 'downstairs', it was very good, but I… didn't have any flesh on me lips ter feel it properly. An' as well as Jones… I've never kissed a mermaid. Yet."

He leaned forwards and kissed her. It was hard for Sarah to concentrate on anything else when Jack kissed her. She felt so light.

"Tell me, love…" he said when they finally parted. "where are yeh goin' ter sleep?"

Sarah's expression was blue again.

"I'll find a cave or somethin'. Undersea."

"Don't cha wanna sleep with me?"

Sarah smiled sadly.

"Please understand, Jack. It's very hard fer me… ter be with yeh if I can't be _with_ _yeh_."

The thought was confuse, but Jack seemed to understand it.

"An' besides, yeh don' wan' a fish in yer bed."

Jack chuckled.

"I hope we find Sim… the wizar' soon. Platonic relationships have never been my forte."

"I noticed it." Sarah smirked maliciously.

Jack's eyes fell on Sarah's exposed upper body. He tore up a big piece of the ragged white, red-striped cloth that he always carried around his waist and handed it to the mermaid.

"Here. Cover these breasts, lass. I don' wan' the men starin' at them all time. Which includes me."

888

Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed. You guys rock!


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight – Gifts and Revelations**

The next morning, the Pearl left the place where Tia Dalma's shack was located in order to reach the island where Sarah had been found. The trip would take two weeks if the weather helped. Although Sarah wanted to swim freely in the ocean, she agreed that it would be quicker and safer if she remained aboard the ship at least during the day. When night came, however, Sarah dived into the dark waters, and only came back when the sun reappeared. Sometimes, Jack would take night walks on the deck, his eyes attentively examining the sea, trying to find a sign of Sarah. It was hard to believe that someone could be safe under that immense blackness. But Jack understood that Sarah needed it. She would soon give up all this. For him.

In many of those night escapades, Sarah had considered to leave for good. She could not help feeling that she was taking from Jack what he loved the most: his freedom. But then, she remembered that he had gone to the Hell to rescue her. She must mean something to him. And it would be a very ungrateful act to desert him, even knowing that she would probably suffer much more than him. And it felt wonderful to be treasured.

The second week of the trip was beginning and it was a lovely dawn. Jack wandered along the deck, waiting for Sarah to return, so the ship could resume its journey.

"Hey, Jack!" he heard finally.

He threw the rope, so Sarah could ascend to the ship. When she was finally aboard, Jack noticed that she carried something between her teeth. A shell.

"Mornin'." He greeted as Sarah sat on the deck and took the shell from between her teeth.

She urged Jack to sit next to her, so she could give him a good morning kiss. She seemed to be very excited about something.

"I've got a present fer yeh." She said at last. "I've looked fer it the whole nigh'. I hope yeh like it!"

She handed Jack the shell. He examined it carefully. It was a very beautiful shell, but it did not seem to have anything special.

"A… shell?" he looked puzzled.

Sarah laughed.

"It's not _any_ shell. Open it."

Jack got his knife and carefully opened the shell. What he saw made his eyes sparkle. A big, shiny black pearl rested on the shell's interior.

"Wow!" Jack held the pearl with his fingertips.

Sarah thought he resembled a little boy who had gotten a very nice toy.

"Sarah… it's beautiful. I've never touched one before."

"They're very rare." The mermaid replied.

Jack gave Sarah one of those looks that used to make her knees go weak when she had knees. It was… sweet.

"Thank yeh." he murmured.

"No. I'm thankful. Fer everythin'."

888

When night fell, Sarah's heart sunk. It was full moon again. That explained the slight sadness she had felt during the day. That night, instead of visiting the dept of the ocean, Sarah chose to sit on a rock close to where the ship was and glare at the moon. She had to control her wish of singing. The ship was too close, and her chant would probably once more disturb its occupants.

The only sounds that could be heard were the waves and the wind. But then, Sarah's attention was caught by a different noise, as if there was someone or something moving in the water next to her. And indeed, there was. It did not take long for Sarah to spot no one less than Jack swimming towards the rock. She quickly jumped into the water and helped him reach the rock. He was panting and shivering.

"Jack! What are yeh doin' here?" she asked once they were safely sitting on the rock.

"I thought yeh'd like some company… to appreciate the full moon."

Sarah felt like she would cry. He had come to comfort her. Jack lay down on his back and pulled Sarah to rest on his chest.

"Tell me, Sarah…" he said after some time. "How was yer life before becomin' human?"

Sarah sighed. She had not talked about it not even with Elizabeth, who had made the most absurd questions about merpeople.

"It was happy. I lived with me father in a cave. We're part o' the community. Everyday I helped the women ter hunt fish, so everyone coul' eat. It was men's task ter keep the community safe from sharks an' other dangers. I had many friends. We liked ter swim everywhere, explorin' caves an' sunken ships. We spent hours talkin' about how we thought humans lived."

"Was there anyone with yeh when yeh went ta the Flyin' Dutchman?"

"Nay. No one wanted ter get close ta that ship. The older ones said it was hunted."

"An' why did yeh go there?"

"I hear' stories. I wanted ter see it, even if it was hunted."

Jack smiled. He surely knew what it was like. Curiosity.

"I also liked ter visit the Garden o' Life." Sarah went on. "It's so… peaceful."

"It's the place where the shells with 'merbabies' stay, isn't it?"

"Aye. They're big shells."

"An' how's it that humans can't fin' them?"

"They're very well protected. They're the source of 'merlife'. Everyday, our strong men guard them."

"An' when a couple gets… married, they pick a shell."

"They're free ter get the shell when they wan' an' if they wan'. It's a big party when someone chooses a shell. It's opened in front o' the whole community. Then we celebrate new life."

"D'yeh have many parties?"

"Lots o' them. Every night, people reunite ter tell ol' stories. When it's… full moon" she made a brief pause "we also sing an' dance."

"What abou' yer family?"

"I've got a brother an' a sister. Me brother's Allanechty, he's seventeen. He's almos' an adult." Sarah smiled tenderly. "Me sister Serenaswati's thirteen. She's named after me mother. Me mother's name's Serena."

"That's quite ordinary." Jack observed.

"Really? I always thought it weird."

"An' how's she? As beautiful as yeh?"

"She's dead."

"Oh… sorry."

"It's all right. She's dead since Serenaswati came ter life. Taken by a shark."

Jack hugged Sarah tighter.

"I miss her, she's so beautiful. She had golden hair an' pretty green eyes. An' she didn' have this patterns I have on me skin… she looked a lot like…"

Sarah startled. She and Jack exchanged surprised looks.

"A human." Jack completed.

They sat up. Sarah's eyes were widened.

"O' course! The names she chose fer me an' me siblings, they all sound like human names! An' she was different from everyone, an' she tol' me stories o' princesses an' pirates. An' she taught me English… Jack!"

Jack chuckled.

"It seems we've got more in common than we thought. Human moms…"

"Jack, d'yeh reckon she asked Simonelius ter make her a mermaid?"

Jack considered it and then nodded.

"Aye."

"Jack, if she got it… maybe I can also…"

"I'm sure yeh can., love. An' don' forget yeh're with Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine – Pirate Tales**

The next night, Sarah agreed to stay aboard the ship, so Jack could keep her company without having to get all wet and cold. He spread out a blanket on the deck, so they did not have to lie on the hard floor, and brought a bottle of rum with him.

"It always cheers me up!" he handed the bottle to Sarah, who drank a small gulp.

Her face twisted with the drink's strong, alcoholic taste. When Jack sat down next to her, she returned the bottle to him.

"Yesterday, I tol' yeh about me life." She said. "Tell me about yours."

Jack swallowed his rum.

"What d'yeh wan' ter know? I love talkin' about me!"

"How did yeh become a pirate?"

He took another long mouthful from the bottle. And then he began.

"Once upon a time, there was a bastard. Name: Cutler Becket. He worked for the East India Trading Company. An' I worked fer him. Transported things on me ship, the Wicked Wench. But then he asked me ter do something' horrible. Tell me, Sarah, d'yeh know what slaves are?"

"Aye. I woul' be a slave ter Jones if yeh hadn't saved me. There're no slaves among merpeople."

"That's very good. Have yeh ever seen a ship that carries slaves?"

"Nay."

"They're the most sinister place anyone can be in. Many slaves die durin' the journey, 'cause they're not fed, an' are forced ter stay months in the same place, where there's filth an' disease. An' the ones who get ter their destination alive are taken ter work under terrible conditions."

Sarah's eyes and mouth were widened with shock.

"That's awful."

"Aye, it is. Well, Becket wanted me ter carry slaves in me ship. He wanted me ter take from those people what I love the most: their freedom. I jus' couldn'."

Sarah listened to every word attentively.

"Then he burned me ship. An' gave me this."

Jack showed Sarah the 'P' burned on his skin. She touched it gently with her fingertips.

"An' then Jack Sparrow was born?"

"I guess so."

Sarah kissed Jack softly on the lips.

"I'm proud of yeh, Jack Sparrow." She whispered.

"Captain." He smirked.

"Oh, yes. Sorry… Captain." She smirked back. "An' how did yeh become the Captain of the Black Pearl?"

"Technically, in the same way yeh became human."

"Explain this."

"When I became a pirate, I wanted me ship back. But Becket had sunk it. Then I asked Davy Jones fer help. We agreed that he woul' bring me ship back an' that I'd be her Captain fer thirteen years. As a paymen', o' course, he wanted me soul. When I had the ship back, I rechristened her as 'Black Pearl'.

"An' how did yeh get rid o' yer promise?"

"Haven' yeh hear' the stories?"

"Only the part that Jones was killed."

Jack took another mouthful of rum.

"It's a great story!" he said excitedly. "Yeh're goin' ter love it!"


	40. Chapter 40

Extraordinary disclaimer: As usual, the majority of elements in this fic belongs to Disney. However, some elements were specially borrowed from J.K. Rowling's universe.

**Chapter Forty – Gillyweed!**

When the second week was over, they finally reached the island. Sarah was on the deck, waiting for Jack. She wanted to tell him she would dive to look for her clan. She was very surprised to see that, when Jack appeared, he only wore his pants and shirt, and did not carry any of his effects. The only things he carried were a knife on his waist and a pot in his hands.

"Are yeh ready, honey?" he asked in his jolly manner.

"Jack, what are yeh doin'? Yeh can't go with me, it's too deep." Sarah sounded worried.

"Before I left Tia Dalma's place, she gave me this." Jack showed Sarah the pot he carried.

Through the dusty glass, Sarah could see green spheres that resembled an agglomerate of rat tails.

"What's it?"

"Gill… glee…, golden snitch… whatever. (Yes, it's gillyweed, and, yes, it was taken from J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_.) She tol' me that if I ate one o' them, things underwater woul' be easier."

"An' d'yeh think it works?"

"Well, she brought us back from Hell, didn't she?"

Sarah nodded, still hesitantly.

Jack opened the pot and took one of the spheres. He shoved it into his mouth without thinking much. It tasted terribly, as nearly everything in Tia Dalma's shack. They waited for the result.

"Are we supposed ter see somethin'?"

"No idea."

Suddenly, something started to happen.

"Jack, yer feet!" Sarah cried.

And, sure enough, Jack's bare feet were getting longer, and his toes united by some sort of cartilage.

"An' yer hands!"

The same cartilage was growing between Jack's fingers. Jack felt something funny next to his ear. He touched the place with his transformed hand and, yes, there were gills.

"I guess it works…" he murmured.

"Aye…" Sarah was amazed.

Mr. Gibbs, who was also with them, went mute. Pintel and Ragetti crossed themselves.

"Go!" Anamaria firmly said. "The effect must be temporary."

"I hope so." Jack added, staring at his limbs.

Sarah dived. Before Jack could follow her, his attention was caught by Anamaria, who was putting some gillyweeds inside a small bag made of cloth. The bag was attached to a thin rope. She handed it to Jack.

"Take it, yeh can need them." She said dryly.

Jack nodded curtly, hung the bag around his neck and followed Sarah.

"Be careful!" Mr. Gibbs cried, at last recovering from the shock.

888

I'm sorry for the delay, folks. I promise the next chapters won't take long. The only thing's that I've been getting few reviews. So, if you're reading this story, let me know!


	41. Chapter 41

The sentences between &…& indicate 'merlanguage'.

**Chapter Forty One – Undersea**

It was surprisingly easy for Jack to move underwater with the help of the gillyweed. And what was still better, he could breathe and even talk to Sarah. She led him deeper and deeper into the crystalline waters, showing him the wonderful variety of animals and plants that one could not reach without specific equipment. Or gills. She then indicated a narrow hole in a big rock. It was dark and seemed endless. No wonder no human had found the entrance for the merworld. When the passage was over, Jack found himself inside a huge cave. Its high walls were carved with holes that served as houses to the merpeople.

The place was beautifully decorated with starfishes and corals. The only thing was that… it seemed empty, lifeless. Sarah entered one of those holes, then another one and another.

"They're gone!" she cried desperately.

"Isn't there any other place?" Jack asked, his voice partially muffled by the water.

"No! This place's been home fer merpeople fer ages!"

They looked for something that could indicate what had happened, but in vain. They soon left the cave, afraid that, when the magic of the gillyweeds was over, Jack would be trapped in the cave. Sarah was desolated. She had left her home for a little more than one month, and everything had disappeared. Her family, her friends, her world!

Absorbed in her thoughts, Sarah had gotten oblivious to Jack's presence, which was something very rare for anyone around Jack, once he made his presence so flagrant.

"Sarah!" Jack's cry reached Sarah's ears.

When Sarah turned around, she jumped in surprise. Jack had been surrounded by two strong mermen carrying lances made of shark bones and teeth.

"Arkanius! Seth!" she cried.

The mermen looked at her.

&Sarahswati!& one of them, green-haired, exclaimed. &We thought you were dead!&

The young merman said it in a language that Jack could not understand.

&Where have you been?& asked the other one, purple-haired.

&It's a long story.& Sarah answered in the same language.

"Sarah, please…" Jack smiled uncomfortably.

&Please, this man is my friend. He has saved my life.& said Sarah.

&What is he doing here?& asked Seth, the purple-haired merman.

&He was helping me to find our people. Where are them?&

&You know you must not bring humans to the community.& Seth's tone was stern.

&I trust him completely.& Sarah was beginning to get angry. &I told you, he has saved my life.&

&You are safe now, he can go away.& Seth replied.

&He will not. We must talk to the Triton.&

&Humans are dangerous, Sarahswati. We cannot show him the way to our home.&

&I'm telling you, he is my friend!&

&Please, calm down you two.& Arkanius intervened. &Sarahswati, please understand. You do not know what has happened.&

&If you tell me, I will know.&

&We are running away.&

&From what?&

&From humans.& Seth said between his teeth. &Like your friend.&

&Why?& Sarah was surprised.

Merpeople had already had some problems with humans, but it had never reached their home.

&They are chasing us! Many of us were attacked near the surface. Some were taken away.&

&What for?&

&Probably to expose us as aberrations.&

Sarah's expression went gloomy.

Suddenly, Jack drew everyone's attention to himself by waving his limbs desperately. The effect of the gillyweed was almost over. Sarah darted towards him, grabbing both his arms.

"Jack!" she cried, pulling him upwards by the hands. &Please, help me!& she addressed the two mermen. &We have got to take him back to the surface. Quickly!&

The mermen helped her lift Jack to the surface. When Jack could finally breathe, he coughed and panted heavily.

"Are yeh fine, Jack?" Sarah was clearly worried.

"Aye, babe, thanks." He saw the two male sea creatures scrutinizing him suspiciously. "Tell them I'm thankful."

&He said: thank you.& Sarah translated.

&What has happened to him? How did he get the power of breathing underwater?& Arkanius seemed very interested.

&It is magic. Human magic.&

&It is dangerous. Humans could chase us undersea with this!& Seth's eyes were hard.

&Not Jack Sparrow and his men. They are good humans.& Sarah held her head high, facing Seth.

&Jack Sparrow! You mean Captain Jack Sparrow? The man who killed Davy Jones?& Arkanius was beaming. He was obviously one of Jack's admirers.

&That is the man.& Sarah smiled back at him.

&Have you heard this, Seth? This _is_ Captain Jack Sparrow, maybe we should take him to our Triton.&

&He is still human, Arkanius.& The purple-haired merman seemed impossible to be persuaded.

&He made us free of Davy Jones, the enemy of every maritime creature, and of his Kraken too. Do not you remember how many merpeople were killed by that monster? The man is a hero!& Arkanius' admiration was flagrant.

"What're they sayin'?" Jack whispered to Sarah.

"They're arguin' about if they take yeh ter the Triton or not."

"Tell them I won' go 'cause I don' want ter cause disharmony between them."

"What!" That speech was obviously 'unJackish'.

"Trust me." Jack smirked and winked at Sarah.

Sarah interrupted the mermen's discussion.

&Captain Jack Sparrow says he will not go, because he does not want to bring disharmony to our people.& She then added &He only begs us to take his best wishes to our leader, the magnanimous Triton.&

&Did he really say all this?& even Seth was impressed.

&For sure.&

The two mermen exchanged surprised looks.

&You see, Seth? Shame on you!& Arkanius shook his head.

&Well… perhaps there is no harm in a quick visit. But be aware, Sarahswati, that if he does anything against our people, I will kill him myself.&

"It worked!" Sarah cried excitedly. "Yeh'll finally meet me family, Jack…" her smile faded away. "But yeh don' have any more gillyweeds…"

"Actually, I do." Jack reached for the bag hanging from his neck. "**_I_** thought it witty ter bring some more."

He shoved one more sphere into his mouth. The mermen watched in astonishment while Jack's limbs were transformed.

&It is powerful magic!& Arkanius' eyes were widened.

&And dangerous.& Seth's eyebrows were frowned.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two – Meeting the Merpeople**

Seth and Arkanius led Sarah and Jack between passageways of rocks and a forest of seaweeds. They finally reached the ruins of a huge sunken ship.

&Is it here?& Sarah's heart ached.

It was painful to see her people living in such conditions because they had to hide.

&Sarahswati!& a sweet voice reached Sarah's ears.

When she turned around, she saw her sister, a skinny thirteen year old, violet-haired and tailed mermaid. The girl swam vividly towards Sarah, throwing her thin arms around her neck.

&I knew you would come back, I knew it!&

Sarah hugged her sister back. She had missed her a lot. The emotion kept her unable to speak for some moments.

&Come, dad has to see you!& the vivacious mermaid started pulling Sarah by the hand towards the ship, but was restrained by her older sister.

&Wait, Serenaswati, I want you to meet someone.&

The girl turned impatiently to face her sister again.

&This is Captain Jack Sparrow.& Sarah pointed at Jack, who bowed slightly.

Sarah smirked at her sister's mesmerized expression.

&Captain... the one from the stories? Who killed Davy Jones?&

&Yes, dear.&

Serenaswati opened her mouth in delight, pouring a river of hurried words towards Jack. Things like: 'It is very nice to meet you, sir, can you tell me how it was that you killed Davy Jones? Was it difficult? Were you scared?' and so on.

&Serenaswati, wait.& Sarah touched her sister lightly on the shoulder. &Jack does not understand our language. Use some of the English I taught you.&

"Good… meet you." The girl said with some difficulty.

"It's very good ter meet yeh too, Sarah's bratty sister." Jack smiled.

&Afterwards, Jack can tell you some of his stories, dear. Now, he cannot.& Sarah explained kindly. &Where is dad?&

&I am here... my daughter.& the weary, gruff voice made all of them look at an old, white-bearded merman.

His blue eyes sparkled with emotion. Arkanius was by his side, he had probably gone after him when Serenaswati appeared. By the old merman's other side was a young man, very attractive with his tanned skin covered in patterns slightly lighter than Sarah's. His navy-blue long hair floated around his beautiful face, matching his sapphire eyes.

&Dad… Allanechty…& Sarah whispered weakly, her voice shaken by emotion.

She swam to them, carrying her sister by the hand. The four of them hugged for a long time. When they finally parted, Shison, Sarah's father, urged her to tell them what had happened with her.

&I will, dad. But I need the Triton to be present. We do not have much time.&

She looked at Jack. The effect of the gillyweeds would not last long.

&The Triton…& Seth's deep voice echoed. &is waiting for you. The whole community is assembled.&

Sarah did not have time to introduce Jack to her father and brother. Seth led them to an enormous ballroom inside the ship. A big number of merpeople, with colorful hair and fishtails, were waiting for them. When they entered, the merpeople started whispering among them, pointing at Sarah and her weird companion. Some young people waved happily at her, pleased to see she was alive. Sarah smiled and waved back at them.

The Triton was sitting in a big human armchair, which had been found inside the ship with many other human utensils. His whole figure inspired fear and respect. He was very tall and muscular, his thick neck supporting a sculptural head. His firm, wise face was framed by his snowy, long hair and beard. In his right hand, he carried a trident that seemed to be made of corals. When Sarah and the others arrived in front of him, they bowed slightly. Jack looked sideways, and thought it better to imitate them.

His naturally curious eyes examined everything around him. Spotting some beautiful works of human art that hung from the submersed walls and that would probably worth some money, Jack tried to swim towards them. But he was stopped by a huge, powerfully built bald merman. His figure reminded Jack of a Roman gladiator. The difference was that the gladiators did not have fishtails. The merman's mean eyes told Jack silently that, if he left his place, he would probably become seafood. Jack reconsidered, smiled uncomfortably at the giant, and resumed his previous position.

&Sarahswati Dyktinna.& The Triton Azinareth's voice boomed.

He smiled composedly.

&Welcome back.&

&I am very happy to be back, my uncle.& she answered.

&Can you tell me and our community why have you been away for so long, and why, even knowing our rules, have you brought your human companion to us?& his voice gained a strict tone.

&Yes…&

Sarah tried to explain what had happened as briefly as possible. She did not mention the part of Will's and Elizabeth's wedding or her trip to Hell, though. They would have time for her stories later. In a certain point of Sarah's narrative, Jack felt the effect of the gillyweed fading away. He reached for the last sphere he had inside his bag and ate it, drawing some attention to himself. The Triton observed him, but said nothing, turning his eyes back to Sarah. Jack hoped the plant worked even if consumed underwater. Fortunately, it did.

When Sarah had finished, the Triton spoke.

&So, is it your wish to become a human and leave your own community to join this man?& Sarah felt all the weight of the question.

She caught a quick glimpse at her family. They were looking at her expectantly, almost in disbelief.

&I love my home and my community with all my heart.& She made a quick pause. &But if I do not share my life with this man, I will never be complete.&

A wave of whispers rose among the merpeople, and Jack wondered what Sarah had said that was so impacting. She kept her head high, hoping in her heart that Jack felt the way she did. She expected he could understand the treasure she was trying to give him, turning her back on her people in order to be his mate.

&And, therefore, you expect to be taken to the great Simonelius, the man who can perform this magic. Am I right?&

&Yes, uncle Azinareth.&

&Well, Sarahswati…& the Triton looked firmly but kindly into Sarah's eyes. &You know I am the only one who knows where you can find the great wizard. And you also know that only the worthy ones can have his favors.&

&I do.&

&Therefore, my niece, you must be prepared to prove yourself worthy. Do you understand?&

&Yes. But how can I do this?&

&Wait. Life will take its course, and your opportunity will come.&

&But, great Triton, Jack…&

&If this man loves you, Sarahswati, he will wait for you. If he does not, you will know that it is not worthy to leave your home for him.&

Sarah nodded in understanding. She asked the Triton to let her leave, and to allow her family to accompany her to the surface. She was afraid Jack's body would resume its original form at any moment. The Triton permitted, but advised them to be careful, due to the hostile times they were facing.

888

Thanks for the reviews, Ella and ThunderBenderPrincess. I must admit I got a bit disappointed by the small number of reviews, but it's ok. I won't stop this fic, cause I love it and I know at least some people also do ; ). Keep reading and reviewing, people!


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three – Family Moment**

They reached the surface right in time, Jack had just become an ordinary human being again. Well, perhaps not so ordinary… Anyway, they climbed a large rock where Jack could sit and have a rest. His body was surely not as used to swimming as the merpeople's. And Sarah realized her family was not quite as happy as they had been when she arrived. Not even Serenaswati was showing excitement about getting to know famous Captain Jack Sparrow.

Sarah leaned against her father's tired figure, resting her head on his shoulder.

&Are you sad, father?& she asked softly.

Shison sighed heavily.

&A little.&

&Why?& Sarah thought she knew the answer.

&When you disappeared, my daughter, it was very hard for us to deal with your absence. We really missed you, Sarahswati.&

Sarah looked around her. Her siblings were sitting quietly, listening to their conversation. Jack had his back to them, he probably knew they needed some time for themselves. It was amazing how he could shift from being completely inconvenient to being incredibly sensible. Shison went on.

&And now, to think you could leave us forever because of a man…& the old merman looked deeply into his daughter's sapphire eyes. &It is very painful.&

Sarah felt her eyes burn with smoldering tears. Would she really be able to leave the ones she loved?

&I would not be gone forever.& she thought aloud, trying to find an alternative. &I would live in a ship, I could see you sometimes…&

Shison smiled sadly.

&You know it would not be the same, dear.& he looked skywards, trying to fight back the tears.

He got Sarah's hands into his own.

&But if this is where your heart truly lies, my daughter, I just want you to be happy.& Sarah could see how difficult it was for her father to utter those words.

She hugged him, glad for his comprehension. When they parted, Sarah wiped her tears. She tried to smile.

&Come, I want you to know Jack properly. He is a very special person.& she turned towards Jack, who had been staring at the ocean. "Hey, Jack! Come, I wan' yeh ter know me family."

Jack walked towards the merfamily and kneeled down.

"This is me father, Shison." She told him. &Dad, this is Captain Jack Sparrow.&

"I'm glad ter meet yeh, sir." Jack bowed slightly.

Much to Jack's surprise, the old merman offered him his hand to be shaken, and replied, in a rather rusty English:

"Proud to meet you."

Jack shook Shison's hand, his face puzzled.

"How d'yeh…"

Shison finally smiled, breaking some of the ice.

"My wife…"

Jack immediately understood. Sarah had not had time to ask her father if her mother had really been human, but the evidences were too strong. Sarah grabbed the young blue-haired merman's hand.

"And this is me brother, Allanechty."

"Hello, fellow." Jack tried to shake hands with the boy too, but he seemed far less friendly than his father.

Jack retrieved his hand, smiling uncomfortably at Sarah.

&Allanechty, be polite.& Shison's tone was stern.

&How can I? He wants to take my sister away from us!& The merboy's eyes sparkled ferociously.

He vividly freed his hand from Sarah's, and, without any other word, dived into the waters.

&Allanechty!& Shison cried, but in vain.

"Did I say somethin' wrong?" Jack whispered to Sarah.

"Nay. Me brother's a bit rebel…" she looked a little hurt.

"I like it…" Jack smirked.

Sarah smiled back at him.

"I've got an idea!" she cried. "Why don' yeh tell Serenaswati about yer fight with Davy Jones?" she hugged the mergirl. "She'd love it!"

Serenaswati beamed. In spite of all that idea about losing her sister, which she could not quite understand, she had always loved to listen to pirate's stories. And listening from one of them, probably one of the greatest, sounded really exciting. The teen mermaid and her father could barely speak English, but they could understand it fairly well.

"Well, it's a great story… Seti… Sernati… Serena." He smiled charmingly.

Serenaswati's eyes glittered. Being called her mother's name made her feel proud.

"Tell us then…" Sarah was surprised to see that the old Shison had made himself more comfortable on the rock, and was attentively waiting for the story.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four – Bloody Women**

The sun was setting when Sarah helped Jack to go back to the Pearl. The crew was relieved to see them. The first thing Jack ordered when he was onboard was, of course, rum, and some food. Mr. Gibbs brought him a dry blanket, so he could warm his soaked body. The crew immediately surrounded Jack and Sarah, hoping to listen to what had happened undersea.

"No idea." Jack answered in his drowsy manner, much to his audience's surprise and deception.

"What d'yeh mean?" Anamaria placed her hands on her hips. "Haven't yeh spent the whole day surrounded by fishtails?"

"Aye. But I have no idea of what they said." He gulped his rum once more. "This is with Sarah."

The audience's attention turned to the mermaid sitting on the deck, who was staring at the ocean, obviously not paying attention to the conversation.

"Sarah!" Anamaria's voice brought the mermaid back form her reverie. "Can yeh tell us what happened?"

Sarah nodded, sadly.

"I was taken ter see the Triton."

"Did he tell yeh where ter fin' the wizar'?" Pintel's voice was excited.

Sarah sighed.

"Nay…"

The whole crew protested.

"Why not?" Ragetti's already large eyes were even wider, causing his wooden eye to pop out of its hole and fall down.

"He said only the worthy ones can talk ter the wizar'. I've got ter prove meself worthy."

"An' how's it?" Jack's hoarse voice reminded Sarah that he, too, was receiving those news for the first time.

"He didn' say. He only said that I shoul' wait an' time woul' show me."

More complaints rose from the crew. Soon afterwards, the members of the audience went back to their obligations. Only Jack and Sarah remained on the deck.

"Jack…" Sarah seemed hesitant.

"I loved yer family, sweetheart, they're really good fellows. Except, of course, fer yer brother, who went into a shell… perhaps the same he came from…" Jack smirked at his own joke.

But Sarah was not in the mood for jokes. Her face continued serious.

"Jack, please…"

"An' that green-haired guy, Ark… yeh know, he seems nice, but the purple-haired one's a kick…"

"Jack, can yeh hear me?!"

Jack straightened his back, silencing at last.

"O' course, honey, I'm aaalll ears." He said in his flamboyant style.

"I wan' yeh… ter do somethin' fer me." Sarah's voice was low but firm;

"Anythin', love" Jack replied before swigging the rum.

"Go away." She said at once, as someone who drinks a bitter medicine.

Jack spat his rum.

"What?!"

"Go away, Jack."

"Why?! After everything…"

"Jack, listen… I don' know when I'll prove ter be worthy. Maybe never! Yeh're a pirate, a free man. Yer men are free men. They won' stay here waitin' fer me! You mus' go away…" Sarah's voice broke, as she felt tears burning her eyes.

"I'm the Captain. If I wan' them ter stay, they've got ter…"

"No, Jack!" Sarah was screaming now. "Can't yeh understand? It was great ter be with yeh, an' love yeh, but…"

Sarah stopped dead, realizing for the first time what she had said. Jack held his breath. There had been a long time since someone had told him they loved him. There were some women who liked to say it, but Jack knew it was not quite true. As for he telling someone he loved them, well… perhaps it had happened sometimes, but never sincerely. And in all the times, there had been a lot of rum involved.

"I…" Sarah broke the heavy silence, trying to ignore what she herself had said. "We can't be together, Jack. Our worlds… they're not the same.

Jack was still speechless. He wanted to tell Sarah he loved her as well, but… did he? Sarah leaned forwards, stroking Jack's face with her cupped hand. She placed her forehead against his own, breathing heavily. She kissed him softly, a kiss full of anguish. Sarah chuckled sadly, interrupting the kiss.

"Yeh always taste like rum…"

Jack tried to smile, but he could not. Sarah sighed.

"Good bye, Captain Jack Sparrow." She whispered.

Sarah turned her back at Jack, and, with a quick motion, climbed the side of the ship with her athletic arms. Sitting on the top of the 'wall', Sarah looked at the pirate, still sitting on the deck, motionless. She untied the white piece of ragged cloth Jack had given her to cover her breasts. The moon had risen. Sarah dropped the cloth on the floor and Jack had the opportunity to admire the mermaid in all her exuberance, bathed by moonlight, for the last time. And then she was gone.

Jack stared at the dropped piece of cloth. He lifted it carefully, as if it were a treasure. There was a lump in his throat, partially suffocating him. He brought the cloth to his face, feeling its fabric and smell. The smell was subtle, but was still of Sarah's skin. A single tear made its way down Jack's face. He lifted his fingers and touched the crystalline drop of water. Jack glared at his fingertips, amazed. Yes, they were wet. For the first time, since he was a little boy, Jack Sparrow was crying.

"Bloody women…" he whispered.

888

Thanks again for the reviews, Ella and ThunderBenderPrincess. Be welcome, Proud Titânia. Yes, the errors are intentional. You see, it's a bit difficult to reproduce the way in which pirates speak, but we try… I promise I won't keep you waiting so much this time.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five – Bloody Women, Part II**

The next morning, the crew was surprised to find out that the Captain's wish was to leave the place as soon as possible. When Anamaria invaded her Captain's bedroom, she found him still in bed, leaning against some pillows. His puffed face and the three empty bottles of rum beside the bed confirmed that Jack's night had been not been very agreeable."But what the hell's happenin' here, Jack?" Anamaria sounded furious. "What about Sarah?"

The female pirate did not like to admit, but she liked the young mermaid and worried a lot about her. She thought maybe this time Jack had finally found his true love, and hoped, with all her heart, that they would be happy together.

"She's gone." Jack said simply, pretending not to care.

"What d'yeh mean with 'she's gone'? Aren't yeh two goin' ter try an' find the bloody wizard?"

"Not anymore."

"Why not?"

"Ask Sarah, she's the one who left us." The bitterness in Jack's tone told Anamaria that he cared more than he wanted to show.

She took a warmer attitude.

"What did she say?"

Jack sighed.

"That she doesn' know how long it'll take till she proves herself worthy, an' that I mustn' wait fer her."

"Oh… I see." Anamaria's expression went angry again. "So, that's it? Are yeh goin' ter leave the only woman who's really touched yer heart?"

"What are yeh talkin' about?"

"Yeh know exactly what I'm talkin' about, Jack. I always knew yeh're a coward. That you run away from yer enemies is no news ter me. But never, Jack Sparrow, I'd think yeh'd be coward enough ter run away from yer own feelings an' yer own happiness. Shame on yeh."

Anamaria left the room angrily, shutting the door loudly as she left.

Jack's head still hurt a little because of the excess of rum. He touched his forehead with his fingers.

"Bloody women…" he whispered.

888

"Everythin's ready, me Captain!" Mr. Gibbs entered Jack's bedroom, interrupting his Captain's restless sleep.

Jack jumped, sitting up in the bed, scared.

"Please, Mr. Gibbs, don' do this anymore." He placed his cupped hand on his dizzy head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, me Captain. As I said, everythin's ready ter leave. Er… me Captain, there's only one detail…" Mr. Gibbs seemed hesitant.

"What's it, Gibbs?"

"Where should we go, me Captain?"

Jack thought about the question for some time. Truth be told, he had no idea of the answer. He thought about using his compass, but if he did not know where he wanted to go, there was no way it would work. Moreover, he was afraid the instrument somehow started pointing downwards, to the bottom of the sea…

"Brin' me that book." Jack indicated a single book which lay on the table.

Its cover had been red once, but it was so old that the color had faded away, becoming sort of pinkish. The pale golden letters on the cover were barely readable. They said: _Legends and Treasures, the truth about the greatest pirates' adventures_. He opened it randomly and pointed at a picture. It showed a huge chest full of gold and precious gems.

"Does it look nice?" There was no real interest in Jack's voice.

"It certainly does, me Captain." Mr. Gibbs nodded in approval.

"Then follow the instructions, let's try ter find it."

Jack groggily handed the book to an astonished Mr. Gibbs, and went back to sleep. The loyal servant eyed his Captain with a worried expression. That could not be good.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Seven – Fishy Fishing**

Following the book's directions, the Black Pearl started to go around the island's coast. When the ship reached the opposite side of the island, its crew was surprised to see that there was another ship there. It was not a pirate ship, though, it belonged to the East India Trading Company. Anamaria grabbed the telescope and tried to see what was happening in the other ship. She was taken aback in surprise.

"Mr. Gibbs, take a look at that!" she handed the instrument to her fellow pirate.

As Mr. Gibbs observed the other ship, his mouth went open and his eyes wide. From where they stayed, it was possible to see that the people in the other ship were fishing. It was not an ordinary fishing, though. Inside the net lifted by strong cables, there were merpeople. Three of them, struggling madly to be freed. Mr. Gibbs exchanged a quick look with Anamaria and ran towards Jack's quarters.

"Me Captain!"

Jack woke up scared again, jumping and sitting up in the bed.

"Mr. Gibbs, I thought I'd told yeh…" he began angrily.

"Please, me Captain, listen ter me. The East India Trading Company. They're here, fishin' merpeople."

"They're doin' what?!" Jack felt his sleepy dizziness leave his head.

Sarah and her people were in danger. He jumped to his feet, hurriedly putting on his boots and grabbing his effects, which lay messily on the bed. Reaching the deck, Jack observed the other ship through the telescope. There was no doubt, they were capturing merpeople.

"Mr. Gibbs, go ter me quarters an' get the pot o' girlweeds… yeh know. I've got ter take a closer look at this." Jack's voice was hoarser, as it did when he ordered something.

Mr. Gibbs took the magic plants while Jack removed the greatest part of what he was wearing, helped by Anamaria. The rest of the crew started to gather around them, sensing that something was wrong.

"Listen, all o' you!" Jack exclaimed huskily. "See that ship? Get into yer positions, maybe we've got ter attack her! Wait fer me sign!"

The men hurriedly dispersed, preparing themselves for the possible confront. Jack swallowed one of the gillyweeds and dived into the water. He carefully approached the ship. When he reached it, he saw that the net was being thrown once more. It was not empty, though. Inside, there was a little merboy, accompanied by a human man, who threatened him with a knife on his neck. The merboy opened his mouth and started to scream. Jack had to cover his ears. It was an extremely loud, anguished sound. The boy was clearly asking for help. Soon afterwards, the net was lifted.

Jack waited for some time. It did not take long before a couple of merpeople appear to check who needed help. The net was suddenly thrown, capturing both at once. So that was how they were attracting merpeople. Jack swam back to the Pearl. Anamaria threw a rope at his direction and he climbed the ship with some difficulty, due to his transformed limbs.

"Tell the men ter be ready an' keep an eye on the ship. The bastards mus' not run away." He told Anamaria. "An' gimme some more o' this plant, I'll look fer Sarah."

Anamaria reached for the pot.

"There are only two left." She said worriedly.

"It's enough."

Anamaria put the spheres inside the same bag she had put them the previous day and handed it to Jack. He hung it around his neck and jumped back into the water.

888

Well, I must say I got quite satisfied with the increase in the number of reviews my last post has received. Be welcome, new readers! And, thanks for the loyalty, old ones! This fic has just entered its final stage… I guess it's getting pretty big. So, don't give up, keep reading and reviewing!!


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven – Reencounter**

Jack made his way towards the sunken ship that stood for home to merpeople. Not that he remembered the way, but his compass, which fortunately worked underwater, had no problems in indicating Sarah's direction. When Jack approached the ship, the first familiar face he saw was Serenaswati's , who was playing with some merkids. She swam in his direction, beaming.

"Sarahswati sad!" she cried, not even greeting Jack. "You here, she happy!"

"Hello, kiddo." Jack did not have time to discuss Sarah's mood at the time. "Where's Sarah?"

"GO AWAY!"

Jack could not see the strong arm darting in his direction. He only felt the punch in his stomach, bending him forwards. Serenaswati screamed. Allanechty looked at the bent pirate, an expression of disgust in his face.

"What's the matter, boy?" Jack panted, pressing his stomach with his hands.

"Humans bad, dangerous." The merboy whispered, hatred could be felt in his voice.

"I'm not like the others, boy. I lo… like yer sister."

"Go away, Sarah sad, yer fault!"

Allanechty launched himself towards Jack, clearly intending a new attack. This time, however, Jack was ready for him. He held the young man by the shoulders and used all his strength to force him to the ground.

"Please… boy, it's an emergency…"

Allanechty did not listen, though. He only groaned, struggling to get rid of Jack's grip.

"Stop this!" Sarah's voice echoed.

She swam quickly, led by Serenaswati. Her father followed her, as well as some other members of the community. Jack immediately released the boy. Allanechty, however, did not accept the end of the fight so easily. He jumped over Jack, encircling the pirate's neck with his arm, in an attempt to suffocate him.

&Allanechty, stop!& Sarah's tone was desperate as she leapt on her brother's back, pulling his arms with all her strength, slapping and scratching.

It took three strong mermen to stop Allanechty. When Jack was finally released, he was panting heavily, his throat hurt and his neck was marked with a red wound.

"Are yeh fine?" Sarah could not restrain the impulse.

She hugged Jack tight, examining his face and neck. Although the moment was not the best, Jack could not help but enjoy the feeling of Sarah's skin against his own. The lovers' attention was caught by Shison's gruff voice.

&What did you think you were doing, boy?& he was furiously addressing his son.

&Humans are evil, father, all of them!& the boy's tone was not less energetic than his father's.

&They are not all the same, boy, cannot you see it?&

&Yes, they are! Humans can only bring disgrace! They take us away from our homes and families! That one wanted to take Sarahswati away from us! They must be killed!&

&How can you say such a thing, if you yourself are half human?!& Shison's voice echoed like a thunder.

A heavy silence fell. Allanechty's face was contorted, as he tried to digest the painful piece of information. Sarah covered her mouth with her hand. She already knew it, but had not had the confirmation until that moment. Serenaswati looked puzzled at Sarah. Was that true? Sarah nodded calmly to her sister.

&It is not true! LIAR!& Allanechty struggled again, trying to free himself from the mermen who held him.

Shisonsighed heavily.

&It is true. You may have come from a shell as any other merperson, but the mother who fed you, who loved you and educated you, of whom you are part, was human. Therefore, you are half human.&

Allanechty's head hung over his chest. Tears were forming in his eyes. Although Jack did not understand what they were saying, he could sense he was watching to a very tense moment. But he had to act. He held Sarah's chin in his cupped hand and made her look at him.

"Listen, babe, we've got a problem." Jack's tone was much more serious than the normal, which worried Sarah.

"What's happenin'?"

"There are humans capturin' merpeople right now."

Sarah's eyes widened in surprise and horror.

"Where?!"

"Near the island."

Sarah considered the information.

"Go back ter the Pearl an' don' let them go away." She said in a bossy way that almost made jack smile. "I'll talk ter the Triton, he'll know what ter do.

Jack nodded curtly. He glared at the mermaid before him, her eyes dangerously pulling him to herself, like the current of the sea. Sarah moved backwards, in an effortful attempt to get rid of the trap in the pirate's sweet, pleading eyes. Jack finally turned his back to Sarah and started swimming quickly.

"Jack!" Sarah's voice stopped him.

He faced her once more.

"Take care." She said softly.

Jack nodded, smirking. Sarah watched as Jack swam away from her. She could not help feeling her heart warm because he had worried so much about her and her people.

&Attention, Please! I need a general assembly with the Triton.& She cried before swimming towards the ship.

A silver-haired merboy grabbed a kind of horn made of a big seashell that he carried on his waist and blew it. Soon afterwards, various merpeople arrived from all the directions.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight – Victory?**

Jack reached the Pearl just in time. His limbs were going back to normal. Aboard, he acknowledged that the other ship had already captured nearly twenty merpeople, and that it was preparing to leave.

"Then, we'll attack." He stated firmly, the fact that beings were having their freedom threatened screaming in his chest.

The Black Pearl left its hiding place and quickly caught up with the other ship. It was called Medusa. The Medusa's crew was surprised with the rapidity of the black ship which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. When he was close enough to be heard, Jack cried:

"I wan' ter talk ter the captain!"

"I am the captain!" replied a stout man wearing a white twig and a uniform.

"I'll give yeh only one chance ter release those fellows an' go away forever." Jack pointed at the nets containing the struggling merpeople.

The captain of the Medusa and his crew laughed at Jack's drunken-like manner.

"Or?" The captain asked defiantly.

"Or yeh an' yer men will have the unique opportunity ter hunt merpeople undersea."

The men on the Black Pearl smiled mischievously, showing their pistols and knives.

"I don't have time for pirates' games." The captain's face got red with anger. "Go back to your rum, bloody bastards."

"Yer wish's our command, noble captain…" Jack smirked, affecting a courtesy. "We'll have a great reason ter celebrate with rum…" his eyes sparkled fiercely. "When yer ship's restin' at the bottom o' the ocean."

He turned to his crew.

"Attack!" he commanded.

Almost immediately, the cannons were exposed. The men aboard the Medusa barely had time to run before the first shots hit the ship. The pirates started throwing ropes towards the Medusa in order to invade it. In the middle of the chaos, the captain of the Medusa shouted orders. The Medusa's crew ran to their positions, but some pirates had already completed their way to the rival ship. Pintel was among them. One of the soldiers aimed his pistol at him. However, much to Pintel's surprise, the man's face went rigid and he fell forward on the floor. There was an arrow made of bone buried in his back.

As Pintel and many other men looked at the sea, they saw a real army of merpeople swimming towards the ships. They carried arrows made of shark bones and pieces of stones as sharp as knives. The rain of arrows projected by the merpeople hit many of the soldiers, who fell down, hurt or dead. Some of the merpeople started climbing the ship holding on fallen ropes for support. The cannons of the Pearl attacked mercilessly.

However, the number of soldiers aboard the Medusa was still much bigger than the number of pirates, which was beginning to worry Jack.

"Jack!" Sarah's voice could be heard in the middle of the chaos.

She was climbing the side of the Pearl with the help of a rope. Jack helped her to ascend to the ship.

"I've got an idea." She said hurriedly, urging Jack to bow so she could whisper in his ear. Her idea made Jack smirk.

888

The battle was cruel aboard the Medusa. A big number of soldiers and pirates were lying on the deck, hurt or dead. Suddenly, a deafening sound filled the air. Many of the merpeople were singing, or rather, screaming in a very high-pitched tone. The men dropped their guns and weapons so they could cover their ears, falling to their knees or curling down on the floor.

It was in that moment that some pirates that had remained aboard the Pearl invaded the Medusa. Jack commanded them. All of them had their ears well covered with rags, being immune to the merpeople's singing. The crew of the Medusa succumbed quickly to the double attack. The ones left alive were made prisoners. Pirates and merpeople together cut the nets, releasing the imprisoned merpeople, who gladly jumped back to the waters.

Jack caught a sight of Sarah on the deck of the Medusa, some feet before him. She celebrated the victory with other merpeople. When she saw him, she smiled proudly and invitingly at him, her turquoise eyes sparkling.

Only one member of the Medusa's crew was still free, its captain. He had hid behind some barrels on the deck, from where he watched the destruction of his ship. His eyes were inflamed with hatred. As Jack contemplated the victory of his attack, the captain of the Medusa grabbed the handle of his pistol. Jack gladly inspected the prisoners, a smirk of contentment curling his lips. He raised his fist in the air, receiving loud cheers from the crowd.

"An' yeh'll always remember this day as the one in which yeh almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow's fellow mer…"

A loud boom echoed. It was all very fast. Jack could not see what was happening. He could only feel his body pushed downwards by something heavy that had been thrown over him. He fell to the ground, hitting his head painfully against the floor. Dizzy, he saw many blurred figures hurry and bend over him, their voices indistinct. He felt that the heavy thing that had hit him still lingered on his chest. Looking towards it, the only thing Jack could distinguish was that his upper body was covered by a mass of blue hair, which seemed to belong to an inert figure. To his despair, it did not take long for Jack to realize that the load pressing his body to the floor was, in fact, Sarah's own body.

888

The fic's getting to its end… But it isn't finished yet, so keep reading & reviewing!!


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine – Simonelius**

Jack drowsily sat up, holding the inanimate body in his arms, trying to understand what had happened. He could feel something warm on his hand, and, raising it to his eyelevel, he was horrified to see that it was blood. Not his own blood, though, but a purple, slightly violet blood. Sarah's blood.

His heart missed a beat, his eyes and mouth widened at the sight. He desperately turned Sarah to face him, the people around them holding their breath in apprehension. Sarah's face was livid. Her blue hair was partially dyed purple. As Jack's shaking hand removed her hair from her shoulder, he could see the source of the flowing liquid. There was a deep wound on Sarah's shoulder, next to her neck. Anamaria leapt instantly forwards, kneeling down and driving her attention to the injury, Mr. Cotton joined her.

It was only then that Jack noticed the scene before him: the captain of the Medusa was being held captive by three of Jack's men and a pistol lay on the floor, some meters from him. Jack's speechless expression was twisted in a mixture of agony and hatred. He cast a last look at Sarah and made sure his companions were taking care of her before jumping to his feet. His eyes shone madly as he touched the handle of his sword.

"Stop." A powerful, controlling voice restrained him.

The Triton was being helped aboard by two strong mermen. His pearly hair and beard shone reflecting the sunlight. He sat majestically on the 'wall' of the ship, carrying his coral trident.

"Te bloody bastard…" Jack could barely speak, his typical drowsiness subdued by his fury. "Sarah…"

"I know." Azinareth replied in a placid, firm tone. He spoke in English, much to the present people's surprise.

"Then let me kill 'im!" Jack stared hungrily at the man struggling to free himself from his captors.

"No." replied the Triton peacefully.

Jack looked puzzled and offended, as the majority of the pirates.

"What… why not?!"

"This man and his companions must be judged according to human justice, because they are human. You will put them into your ship and lead them to your judges.

"But what about Sarah?!"

"You are aware, Captain Jack Sparrow, that this shot was meant to you, aren't you?"

"Aye."

"Then we can assume that, by protecting you, Sarahswati chose her own fate."

Jack was dumbstruck. That was no reason to leave the bastard alive.

"The men must be taken to human judges, Captain, this is an _order_."

Jack reluctantly let go of his sword and turned to see which was Sarah's condition. She was been examined by Mr. Cotton and Anamaria, who were trying to clean her wound with a white cloth.

"We need ter take her ter the Pearl, Jack, this ship won' last long." Anamaria said in a tone that resembled a nurse's.

Indeed, the Medusa was gradually sinking, due to the holes on its hull made by the Pearl's cannons. Mr. Cotton wrapped the cloth around the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Jack hurriedly but carefully lifted Sarah in his arms. The passage to the Pearl was not easy, since the only devices available to make it were ropes. Once aboard the Pearl, Jack started running to his quarters taking Sarah with him. But he was once more stopped by the Triton.

"Wait." Said the commanding voice.

Azinareth was already sitting on the wall of the Pearl, he was incredibly agile, taking his age into consideration.

"Can't yeh see she needs bloody help?!" Jack asked harshly.

"Do you really believe, Captain Jack Sparrow, that I can do nothing to help my own people when they need?" The Triton was annoyingly calm.

"Then do it quickly!"

The rest of the crew was gradually getting back to the ship, not without carrying valuable goods they had found in the Medusa. After all, they were pirates, weren't they? They stopped on the deck, silently puzzled by the fact that Jack was still there and that the wounded mermaid had not received an adequate treatment yet.

"Lay her on the floor." Azinareth commanded.

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. Sarah was paler and her breath slower, worrying him.

"I do hope it works." He said, finally giving in and laying Sarah carefully on the deck floor.

Anamaria and Mr. Cotton arrived carrying clean cloths and a recipient with water. Anamaria's face contorted in anger when she saw that Sarah had not been taken to the inner quarters, but the Triton's presence silenced her. She and Mr. Cotton kneeled down next to Sarah, intending to take care of her immediately.

"This is not necessary." Said Azinareth.

"I won' let her die!" Anamaria's tone was defiant.

"Trust me."

At that moment, Shison finished climbing the side of the ship, helped by his children Serenaswati and Allanechty. When the three of them saw the scene, they were taken aback in shock. Nevertheless, a silent movement of the Azinareth's hand prevented any action on their part. They knew that, if their Triton was controlling the situation, they should not interfere.

Azinareth turned to face Jack.

"When you came to me, Captain, it was your wish to be taken to the great wizard Simonelius, am I right?"

"Aye, but what…"

"And I told you that only the worthy ones could be taken to him, can you remember?"

"Yeah, but…" Jack was getting desperate.

"Well, Captain, I have to admit that, by saving my people, you have proved yourself more than worthy, against my expectations."

"Ok, but…"

"And, by risking her own life to save yours, my niece Sarahswati has also proved herself worthy."

"Yes, but she's dying!" Jack cried at last.

The Triton continued unperturbed, as if jack had said nothing.

"This means, Captain, that I could take you both to Simonelius now after all this without being preoccupied by your worthiness or lack of it. However, unfortunately, Simonelius is dead."

Jack blinked, processing the information.

"Dead?" he considered. "Well, that's awful, but if yeh don' hurry up, the dead one'll be Sarah!"

"And it makes no difference to you to know that, once Simonelius is dead, Sarahswati may never be able to become human and be your mate?"

Jack considered the question.

"O' course it does. Bein' with Sarah's what I wan' the most right now, yeh can ask me compass… but I'd rather see her alive an' happy, even if she couldn't be mine." He said without hesitating.

"Congratulations, Captain Jack Sparrow. You have finally understood that true love is beyond selfishness." The Triton smiled placidly.

"But this won' save her life!" Jack replied staring at the pool of purple blood that had started to be formed underneath Sarah.

"Perhaps it will. You know, Captain, when Simonelius was very old, he called me in his cave and told me he was afraid. He felt was close to his death, and when he died, the powerful magic that could unite two different worlds would be lost forever. I spent many days within his cave, learning his ideas, and, in the end, he gave me this." Azinareth raised his trident. "Now, observe."

As he leaned his forehead against the trident and started chanting words that were unknown both to humans and merpeople, a silvery light emanated from the trident. To everyone's surprise and disbelief, the light took the shape of a white specter. It had the form of a very old, bald merman whose curly beard reached his navel. The specter floated in midair towards Sarah and scrutinized her with his narrow eyes. The pirates and the merpeople watched him with terrified faces. Some held each other's arms and some prayed silently.

The ghost raised his open hand and Sarah's body was lifted by invisible forces and gently turned so her wound was exposed. The specter touched the injury with his hand, murmuring undistinguishable words. The bleeding ceased immediately. Sarah's body was turned again and laid back on the floor.

The specter dissolved into a shiny stream of 'liquid' light which floated involving Sarah's lower body, as if she had been wrapped by a glittering white rope. Her fishtail 'absorbed' the light and started to sparkle. Gradually, its blue color faded from blue to the rosy shade of Sarah's skin. Then the tail slowly divided itself into two slender parts, her fin gaining the shape of human feet.

When the specter finally let go of Sara's body, what was left on the floor amazed pirates and merpeople. A beautiful, naked, _whole_ woman lay on her back on the deck of the ship.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty – Not Actually The End**

When Sarah finally woke up, the first thing she felt was a stinging pain in the back of her shoulder. As she opened her eyes, however, she was surprised to see that she was lying in a bed. She immediately recognized Jack's quarters. She could not remember what had happened, though. Her head was dizzy and she felt very weak. She tried to sit, pulling herself upwards with her legs. _Legs_?! She stopped dead. She hesitantly lifted the blankets that covered her body. There was no doubt, she had legs.

888

Jack had decided to stay in the island for some days, until Sarah was stronger. The magic had closed her wound, but it did not change the fact that she had lost a considerable amount of blood. He looked at the merpeople who sat on the sand, some meters from the ship. Many of his men sat with them, and they tried to communicate through gestures. Sarah's family was among them. They had refused to go back to their home until they were sure that Sarah was fine.

He was worried as well. She had been asleep for more than one day, and had had high fever. It was weird to think that in that right moment, she was sleeping in his bed. His _mate_. For a long time he had thought that he would never have a real companion. He wondered if he would get used to a new life. He fiddled with the black pearl that had been transformed into a necklace. It was a beautiful jewel.

"I'm happy yeh liked it." The soft voice brought Jack back from his reverie.

Jack smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. He slowly turned around. Sarah was standing there, smiling widely. Somehow she had managed to walk to the deck. She was wrapped in a blanket, her celestial eyes sparkling. She was undoubtfully beautiful. She dropped the blanket, jumping towards Jack and throwing her arms around his neck. They kissed intensely, almost desperately.

"I missed yeh." Sarah whispered when they finally parted.

"I'm still missin' yeh." Jack murmured, smirking wickedly, noticing that Sarah got extremely sexy wearing only one of his white shirts.

He picked her up in his arms.

"What are yeh doin'?" she asked giggling.

"Yeh shouldn' have left the bed, yer naughty girl. I'm goin' ter fix it."

888

When Jack and Sarah finally left his quarters, a feast had been organized by the efficient Mr. Cotton. The merpeople had brought many different species of seafood and the pirates had gotten many fruit and hunted some animals from the island. Bonfires had been lit on the sand, and there was music. A couple of pirates played guitars and some mermaids sang happily. And, of course, there was a lot of rum.

Sarah walked towards her family wearing one of the dresses Elizabeth had given her. Shison smiled proudly.

&You look like your mother when I met her.& he said.

&Then I must be beautiful…& she smiled shyly.

&Gorgeous!&

Sarah kneeled down and hugged her father. Her heart hurt a little.

&Promise me you will be happy.& he murmured.

&I will!& she replied firmly.

The sound of muffled sobs reached Sarah's ears. Looking for the source of it, she found out that Serenaswati was weeping.

&Shhh, don't cry.& she said softly, hugging her sister.

&You… look so… beautiful.& The girl said between her sobs. &Like… the princesses… you told me. But… you… I … I will miss you.& She wept desperately.

Sarah wiped the single tear that crossed her own face.

&I promise I will come to see you.& She looked into her sister's eyes. &And you and I could never be apart, because we love each other. Every time you feel sad because you miss me, remember our stories, sing our songs. And I will always be with you.&

Serenaswati nodded.

&I'm happy for you.& the girl smiled sweetly.

&Thank you. Me too.& Sarah smiled widely.

Sarah turned to the last member of her family. Allanechti's expression was heavy as he kept looking downwards. Sarah moved towards him, holding his chin with her cupped hands. She made him look at her.

&Do you feel better?& she asked softly.

Allanechty shook his head.

&I feel ashamed.& he murmured.

&Why?&

&I was wrong. Humans are not all evil after all. Your lover and his companions helped our people. I feel ashamed of my behavior.&

&You do not need to.& Sarah smiled comprehensively. &You had fair reasons to hate humans.&

&Do you forgive me then?& Allanechty finally looked at his sister's eyes.

&Of course I do!&

&Do… do you think the Captain would forgive me?& The merboy asked hesitantly.

Well, why don't you ask him?

Jack was walking towards them with an ostentatiously satisfied expression. A bottle of rum was in hand.

"Jack, me brother wants ter talk ter yeh." Sarah winked at Allanechty.

Jack sat on the sand next to them.

"I'm … sorry, Captain." The merboy looked downwards again.

Jack patted the boy on the shoulder.

"What are yeh talkin' about, Allanex… Asterix… Allan? I'll tell yeh one thing, boy, if yeh had legs, I'd want yeh in me crew. Yeh've got one o' the best punches I've ever felt!" said Jack massaged his stomach, which had been mercilessly punched by the merboy.

"Thanks…" Allanechti blushed slightly.

Sarah laughed heartily before hugging her brother.

888

That night was one of the happiest in Jack's and Sarah's lives. They laughed, talked, danced, drank and made love. Few days later, the Black Pearl left the island towards Port Royal. The prisoners had to be judged and stories had to be told to Will and Elizabeth. On the bow of the Pearl, Jack hugged his mate. Not his wife or his woman, but his mate, his equal. A fresh wave of joy invaded his heart. Completeness felt wonderful.

"Yeh know… ex-mermaid… I guess I love yeh." He whispered in Sarah's ear.

Sarah's heart jumped as a broad smile curled her lips. She felt tears wetting her eyes. She had dreamed with that moment for a long time. She turned to face Jack, looking deeply into his eyes.

"I love you too, Captain Jack Sparrow."

888

It would be too naïve to say that Jack and Sarah lived happy ever after. They were two independent people who had to learn how to share their lives. Of course, that involved some arguments, tears and a lot of rum sometimes. But the important thing is that they lived intensely every moment of their lives. This is not the end of their story, actually, it's the beginning.

Their story was told and retold many times. However, it underwent some changes. The pirate was transformed into a noble prince because, after all, good human girls were not supposed to fall in love with pirates, but with princes. In some versions, the little mermaid would die, unable to conquer her lover's heart. This was to teach children that they should not deal with witchcraft and dark arts, or they could have the same sad destiny as the poor mermaid.

The original story, nevertheless, was kept by the ones who are able to see its beauty, such as this humble writer, a girl who likes pirates rather than princes…


	51. Chapter 51

**Epilogue**

"Jackie!" Sarah's voice echoed. "Where are you dear?"

Jack ascended from his quarters, looking at his mate on the deck of his beloved ship. The wind blew on Sarah's turquoise hair, making it flow widely. The white shirt she worn was pressed against her body by the wind, delineating her well-built curves. Time had been generous with her, Jack thought. He walked towards Sarah, his usually drowsy eyes staring deeply at her, a relaxed smile curling his lips. Sarah smirked. Jack could look sweet when he wanted… She opened her arms, accepting him in a hug and kissing his lips softly.

"Have you seen Jackie?" she whispered softly against his lips.

Jack looked playfully at her eyes.

"No, ma'am." He smiled and looked skywards. "But I do have seen Captain Jackie Sparrow, the greates' pirate ever."

Sarah followed his stare and spotted the seven-year old girl waving at her from the crow's nest of the ship. She had Sarah's sparkling blue eyes and her waved dark brown hair was partially covered by Jack's favourite hat. The girl smiled, showing perfectly white little teeth. Light patterns similar to Sarah's could be seen on her tanned arms.

Sarah freed herself from Jack's grip, worry and anger mixing in her expression.

"Jacqueline Sparrow! I wan' yeh down here right now, or yeh'll be the deadest pirate ever!" Sarah cried.

"But, mom, I'm in an importan' mission!" the girl replied, her sweet voice barely listenable from where Jack and Sarah were.

"Yeh don' wan' me or yer father ter go an' catch yeh, youn' lady!" Sarah's tone was threatening.

"I ain't no lady, I'm a pirate!" Jackie cried in response.

"Jacqueline!"

"All right, Ok, I'm going, yeh don' have ter be all angry, savvy?"

Sarah glared at a proudly giggling Jack, her eyes killing.

"This is yer fault, yeh know?"

Jack pulled Sarah back to his embrace.

"It's no one's fault, babe, it's in 'er blood." He said before kissing his mate passionately.

888

Well, that's that, folks. I hope you've enjoyed it, this was my first fic, you know… Thanks a lot for all the reviews, they're really crucial to a fic writer. I've been working on a fic on 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' (Depp's version), which I intend to post soon. So, if you're interested, keep around.

Kisses & hugs,

Lilith Moonlight


End file.
